Oddyssey
by Bitchii-Usa
Summary: There's nothing that will stand in Vegeta's way to becoming King of Vegetasai. No foreign planets, no dreaded Council members, no impossibly strong enemies, and certainly no blue haired devil women. (Full summary inside) Sci-Fi, AU, Vegeta Bulma
1. Oddyssey One

_**ODD|YSSEY**_

 _ **Summary: There's nothing more than Vegeta wants than for The Council to reconstruct Planet Vegetasai so that he can become king and continue his pure blooded race, rebuilding the strongest warriors in the universe. All he and his royal guard have to do is complete their probationary period and serve out the missions they are given to keep peace in the galaxy. Easier said than done when Vegeta can't seem to keep his evil nature at bay, a new threat seems to be wreaking havoc across various planets, and a blue haired siren gets in the way of his goal. An AU Sci-Fi fic and of course B/V Romance (please be patient for the romance, I promise you it will happen). May contain lemon at some point, vulgar language and mature themes ahead.**_

 _ *****If you are under 18, or do not enjoy rough language, violence, mature themes (which I mean that the most despicable, immoral things could happen) then please press the back button, as this story is probably not suited for your tastes.**_

 _ **Thank you in advance**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy**_

 _Prologue:_

 _Long ago in the Klaywim Galaxy, a monster by the name of Frieza ignited his wrath among the planets, leaving much destruction in his wake. Using the aid of the Saiyajins of Planet Vegetasai to further his terror, the galaxy had little to no hope of living peacefully. Eventually, five individuals from several planets combined their strengths and managed to rid the mighty Frieza from the universe completely. Because of their heroism and powers, they grouped together, forming The Council, priding themselves on their ability to maintain peace and governing the galaxy. They founded Planet Sunaru, a technologically advanced habitat that sits in the center of Klaywim and bustling with life._

 _Their first ruling was to declare Planet Vegetasai uninhabitable due to their treachery, imprisoning all Saiyajins with harsh labor, ultimately leading to many of their deaths. Deciding that the Saiyajins would prove to be a potential threat in the future, The Council decided it would be best to wipe out their existence all together. However, one Saiyajin stood out, as having led a revolt on Vegetasai against working for Frieza. Because of his pleading and his reputation, the council ruled that the royal crown of Vegetasai would work for them for five years and help maintain the peace that they fought so hard to create. If they proved themselves to no longer be a threat, The Council vowed to reopen Vegetasai and let the royal crown rule again. Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyajins, and his royal guard were selected from the crown to join The Council's army, along with the oddly kind Saiyajin. And while their destructive nature imposed several obstacles along the way, they have managed to do The Council's bidding for the past three years._

 _Shortly before our story begins, Vegeta learns of his father's death, thus making him the next rightful King of Vegetasai. A dream that has been his as a child sits prominently on his tongue, sweet and savory, and he declares that nothing will stand in his way from ruling Vegetasai again._

 _And now, our saga begins…_

 _oooOOOooo_

"Goddamnit, this tastes foul."

"Why are you complaining? You're drinking away _my_ credits."

"That's because you lost, you fucking pussy."

"I wouldn't have lost if you hadn't knocked me out of the way, you chicken shit."

"Serves you right, someone had to knock you on your ass. You've been getting cocky."

"Sounds to me like you're worried. Like you finally know that _I'm_ stronger than you."

"You wanna prove it? Wanna have a go at it right now?"

"Will you two _shut the fuck up_!?" Vegeta clenched his glass in his hand tightly, the sides of it beginning to crack under his weighted fist. He narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits, casting deathly glares at the two brutes at his side. They quieted immediately, pouring their poisons down their throat swiftly and grimacing at the after taste.

"See what you did, Nappa? You've put our prince in a sore mood."

"I'll put you in a sore mood, Raditz! I'm really getting fed up with your shit—"

" _Enough!"_ The counter at the bar shook as Vegeta slammed his palms down, quieting the busy chatter of the patrons around them. Several eyes darted their way discreetly, aware of the irritation of the prince engulfing the room like a scorned shadow. Vegeta growled from the pit of his belly before motioning the bartender over, glaring at Nappa and Raditz again.

"You two are _this_ fucking close from my foot being shoved far up your asses. All I want to do is drink this day away, but I _can't_ do that if you're bickering like children!"

Nappa shook his head and scoffed, but said nothing. While Vegeta had a temper that he wore like a second skin, his words were not an idle threat. He drank down his comeback with his third shot glass, allowing the liquid to haze his mind and counter his sharp tongue.

"What'll it be gentlemen?" The bartender wiped the inside of a mug with a white towel, the blue and purple lights above him illuminating his bald head.

"Another round of _whatever_ this is," Vegeta gestured to the empty glasses, "and add it to _that_ one's tab." His white gloved finger pointed directly at Raditz, whose mouth pressed into a tight line. He was only supposed to pay for Nappa's drinks, a direct loss of their bet from the mission earlier, but it seemed Vegeta had other plans.

"Sure thing. That'll be four Neon Sludges, right? Or are _you_ still babysitting?" The bartender smirked at the youngest Saiyajin next to Raditz, who was running his finger around the brim of his own glass.

"Fuck no," Raditz turned his mouth upwards disapprovingly, "bring him _two_."

"You got it," the bar ender chuckled, his voice becoming lost in the techno beats that vibrated off of the walls as he moved down to the other end of the bar.

"Raditz, why'd you order for me? I already told you I don't want to drink."

"I don't give a shit what you want, Kakarot, shut your uppity ass up and drink. Besides," he turned around and surveyed the bar behind him, the dance floor crowded as several species vigorously grinded on each other against the deep thumps of the music, "you'd have to be drunk to mingle with _these_ guys." He scoffed in disgust, shaking his head at his current predicament.

"What's wrong with the crowd here?" Kakarot scratched his head, genuinely confused as to Raditz' intolerance of the bar's patrons. "They don't seem to be doing anything wrong."

"Kakarot, you are the bane of every Saiyajin's existence," Vegeta gripped his temple tightly between his forefingers and sighed. " _Any_ race that is _not_ a Saiyajin is an abomination. And as soon as we're done with this _ridiculous_ shit The Council has us doing, I plan on proving that again."

Nappa and Raditz chuckled darkly, reading into their prince's words with pride. They knew that Vegeta could only play the hero for so long before the darkness inside tore him open like a caged animal. They counted down the days until they could taste the bitter salt of their planet and bathe themselves in the light of its many suns.

Kakarot frowned, he too understanding the weight of Vegeta's words, but knowing the time and place to speak his concerns was not upon him.

The bartender came back to them, skillfully balancing several shot glasses in his hands and placing them in front of the Saiyajins. With a calculated grin, he slid two of the glasses to Kakarot, his eyebrow perched.

"You know, I'm going to lose a lot of respect for you if you can't hold your own, Kakarot."

"Not you too, Tien," Kakarot sighed as he nestled one of his glasses in his hand, swirling the contents around. The corners of his mouth curved upwards as he looked upon the bald man again; breaking his trio of glasses as he slid one in Tien's direction, "Take one with me."

Tien glanced at him questioningly for several seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "What the hell, my shift is almost over." He raised the glass, gesturing an air toast to Kakarot before both parties knocked their drinks back. Tien pursed his lips together in distaste. "Why do you guys keep ordering this crap?"

"Because it's the only thing in this piece of shit that has any semblance of worth," Nappa retorted, drinking his own glass, "We're not settling for that watered down shit you call brews."

"If you say so," Tien shook his head again as he pulled a towel up from underneath the counter, wiping it vigorously, "so what has The Council had you boys up to lately?"

"Like we would share that information with the likes of _you_ ," Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed, "if you weren't serving us drinks, I'd send a ki ball through your belly and watch your insides curl out for wasting my time with such a question."

"Yeah sure, _that's_ the reason," Tien chuckled, his eyes darting as a patron approached the counter, " has absolutely _nothing_ to do with The Council. But it's good to see that you're in great spirits as always, Vegeta."

"Tch," Vegeta swallowed down the animalistic instinct to reach across the counter and sever Tien's head from his body, remembering his _true_ goal. He would have his day when he could gloat over the bodies of those who dare look at him wrong, he was sure of it.

A warm arm pressed against his own, and he recoiled back at the intrusion. A woman leaned against the counter, her eyes directed at Tien as she conversed about what to order. Vegeta looked her up and down, noting the oddity of her color. Planet Sunaru was the only planet in the galaxy that had the intermixings of different races and species, and it wasn't uncommon to see purple skinned creatures as well as creatures with numerous eyes and limbs. But Vegeta knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had never met a _human_ with aquatic tresses.

As if she was clairvoyant, the woman peered down at him, raising an eyebrow as she met his intense gaze. Vegeta took notice that the hairs above her eyes, as well as her lashes, were the same teal color, and even the irises that burned against his own were the lightest shade of blue. She pursed her painted pink lips and cocked her hip, resting a hand against the curve.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was silky, a musical without the notes, a wise tone that expressed an all knowing being.

He laughed mockingly at her, slowly drawing his eyes up and down her thick frame, before meeting her stare again. "Absolutely not, _human_ ," he drank his Sludge, his eyes expressing his distaste for her presence.

She too shared a mocking laugh, shaking her head in the process. "He who is without a home dares laugh at the comfort of others in theirs. How pitiful." She flicked her hair over one shoulder, a style that was artfully braided down the center of her scalp and teased for volume. The lighting above her picked up on several gold jewels that were embedded down the braid, matching perfectly against the color of her hair. The jewels looked rather expensive, and Vegeta recognized them as being coveted treasures from Otul, a planet with creatures of strange red marking and black beads for eyes. One had to have extensive luxuries to afford Otul's insane trade system.

"The comfort of _your_ home, you say?" The taste of rage was present on his tongue, and he ran his teeth across the surface to savor the intensity of the flavor, "do tell me then, in what direction is the whore's brothel?"

" _Whore!?_ " She screeched, bringing her hand to her chest.

"Well, that is what you _are_ , am I correct?" He slowly looked over her attire, a sleeveless fitting white dress that dipped low at the front to her belly button, golden straps lacing one side to the other, nestling comfortably on top of her pasty skin. The bottom trailed behind her, an upside down halo, while the middle was slit entirely too high, giving a clear view of her sparkling gold panties. "You sure look the part, so I'm just calling it how I see it." He reached to her braid, carefully looking over the jewels, "and an _expensive_ whore at that."

Her chest puffed out as the anger swelled in her body, threatening to climb the ladder of her throat. She took a deep breath and appeared to recompose herself, taking his hand from her hair. She let her fingers linger over his for a moment, her gaze concentrated at his palm. With a fire that evenly matched Vegeta's, she flung his hand from hers and leaned down, their faces close in proximity. Vegeta battled internally with himself, fighting to ignore his testosterone that wanted to gaze upon her spilling cleavage, but the second she opened her lips, his reasoning won.

"Everything you touch will turn to ruin," she breathed against his cheek, her oceanic eyes peering tightly into his inked orbs, "your family has fallen, and soon you will too. The moon cycles for you are the life of Kyuru blossom, and the suns will rise on your royal blood." She looked at him intensely for a fraction of a moment before standing again. "Tien, I will call down from my room if I choose to order anything." She shot a glare at Vegeta before directing her attention to the other Saiyajins. "Following a prince who is lost is the same as lying down with him when he loses," she let her eyes rest on Kakarot, her gaze softening somewhat, " _you_ know that." And with her cryptic message, she turned to leave them.

"Woman!" Vegeta roared, his back to her as he glanced over his shoulder. She stopped mid stride, but did not turn around. "If you ever lay a hand on me again, make no mistake, I _will_ kill you."

She stood in her place momentarily but said nothing, and soon only the clicking of her heels filled her silent response.

Vegeta grit his teeth and turned back to the counter, gripping his glass until it broke, the shards ricocheting across the counter top.

"Who the hell was that insane bitch?" Nappa's eyes fired to Tien for answers.

"Her name is Bulma and she lives in the suites upstairs," Tien scratched his hairless scalp and shook his head, "she's a strange one."

"Well she's going to be a dead one for speaking to Vegeta that way!" Raditz slammed his palms against the counters. "Furthermore, how the hell does she even know about King Vegeta's death? The Council ensured us that the news wasn't public information!"

"Says the man saying it so loudly!" Nappa roared. "But he's right! How did that damned harpy know that about you, Vegeta? Is she some sort of enemy? Should I march behind her and stick my fist through her tits?"

"You guys know we can't do anything like that," Kakarot spoke his voice of reason, "The Council would destroy us _and_ Vegetasai."

"You fucking ingrate!" Raditz grabbed Kakarot's collar before Kakarot shoved him backwards. "Whose side are you even on?!"

"Stop!" The anger laced through Vegeta's tone as he struggled to collect himself and quiet the beast that demanded her head. "As much as I hate to admit it, Kakarot is right. I _will_ get Vegetasai back, and no blue haired wench will stand in the way of that." He cast a heated glare over at Raditz, causing the long haired Saiyajin to tremble and take his seat. He knew _that_ look; the look that Vegeta would show right before a battle, and knew not to step too roughly in his presence.

"I'm calm," Raditz mumbled, leaning his chin against his palm, fingering the brim of his glass.

"Tien," Vegeta barked, "when we are here, you make sure that _she_ is not in my presence."

"I can't do that, Vegeta, I told you she lives here. I don't think you truly understand who Bulma is—"

"I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND WHO _I_ AM!" Vegeta perched himself on the counter, one knee pressed against the black wood and the other dangling over the side as he grabbed a fistful of Tien's shirt and pulled him dangerously close. "That was not a request, that was an _order_ ," his voice dripped dangerously low as he growled, his top lip curling over his teeth.

"Vegeta," Nappa reached out and grabbed his arm, "calm yourself."

Vegeta cast a glare upon Nappa before huffing and throwing Tien backwards, his back angrily smashing against the wall behind him. Tien moaned in pain as Vegeta struggled to breathe.

The scouter on his wrist blinked red once before a cone shaped hologram emerged before them. The Council sat at their long table, looking impatient.

"Yes?" Vegeta said through clenched teeth, trying to regulate his breathing.

"My, my, you seem to be out of sorts," a whimsical voice sang from The Council, followed by laughter.

"I am fine," he growled, before closing his eyes and sighing, "I was dealing with a personal matter."

"Well put your childish acts to the side and come to the Citadel," another voice sprouted, this one sounding bored, "we have a mission for you guys."

"We're on our way," Vegeta pressed the button and the hologram was gone. He looked to the others, and rolled his head around, cracking his neck. "You heard the bastards, let's go. With any luck, this mission will involve bloodshed," he leaned down the counter and grabbed Kakarot's neglected drink, pouring the contents down his throat, "I have an itch that needs to be scratched."

oooOOOooo

The dome that encompassed the Citadel was a milky glass, always giving the impression that the city was in perfect weather.

It was one of the many things about the metropolitan area that Vegeta despised, his mood instantly growing somber as he stepped out of his hover pod. He spat in the gray dirt at his feet and watched as the phlegm dissolved in the grains, leaving the pavement visibly untouched.

"I hate how fucking perfect they try to make everything out to be," he mumbled under his breath, repositioning his armor, "at least Vegetasai was true to its character."

"You're damned right about that," Nappa laughed, a hearty sound emerging from the pit of his belly, "I miss the smell of copper and shit in the afternoon."

"I don't," Kakarot grimaced, images of red dirt and littered bodies circulating in his mind, "you're crazy, Nappa."

"That's cause you're a little pansy, Kakarot. Maybe Bardock should have let you experience the battlefield more often instead of leaving you at your mother's teat."

"I can fight, Nappa," Kakarot's tone became laced with a dark seriousness, causing Nappa to gaze out the corner of his eye at him when he felt his power surge, "just because I don't go boasting about it like you guys do doesn't mean I'm weak."

Vegeta chuckled at that, knowing that there was truth amongst his words. Kakarot had not participated in many battles on Vegetasai, but when the time came for him to fight, he certainly proved his worth. It was one of the three reasons that Vegeta had allowed him to join his royal guard.

"What the hell ever, Kakarot," Nappa grumbled, picking up his pace and walking ahead of the group, "it's not like strength matters when all we do is become The Council's bitches."

"Sulking doesn't fit you," Vegeta told him, "if anything it makes that ugly face of yours more despicable to look at."

Nappa kept quiet, mumbling cruel nothings about his prince out of his hearing proximity. Vegeta smirked, enjoying the way he could put Nappa in his place with mere taunting. It was a game that he relished as a child when Nappa became his caretaker, and growing in age only manifested his hurl of insults at the brute.

They walked in silence to The Council's chambers, a tall glass building that one could not see inside of. The life around the Citadel was always busy with numerous robo-techs sprouting out news and help, some of them even working stands for goods and services. The culture was sporadic; many of the citizens had supported The Council in their early years and were invited to live among them in their haven of paradise. Vegeta watched as a green skinned cyclops woman danced among the faux grass to their side, hypnotic music that must have come from her home planet blaring over the speakers. A robo-tech propositioned her small audience to trade credits for her impromptu show, opening its compartment to receive the funds. He shook his head in annoyance and continued his journey onwards.

After scanning their scouters that doubled as ID badges, the Saiyajins headed inside, ignoring the friendly robo-techs that offered their assistance. The robo-techs were not programmed to understand fear, and thus chatted away with information about the building. Vegeta and co. headed to the elevator and ascended to the highest floor.

Entering The Council's chambers was like stepping into another world entirely; the glass of the room being replaced by space itself. The Council's members sat at the top of a long flight of stairs, their backs leaning on high velvet chairs as they sat up against a brown table. They appeared ethereal, untouchable, godly.

"It's about time you men showed up," the Council member who spoke was seated directly in the middle, a testament of his strength amongst the others, and appeared to be bored. He was of the feline species, hued purple, and was leaning against the table with one finger digging in his ear. After a moment he looked at the finger before flicking the substance away. Raditz made a disgusted sound so low, but Vegeta heard and kicked him in the shin.

"We came as soon as we were called, Beerus," Vegeta spoke, his voice taking on his royal authority tone, "it's only been about thirty minutes."

"That's twenty nine minutes too long," Beerus retorted, casting his slanted gaze towards the flame haired Saiyajin, "and you watch how you speak to me, _prince_."

"Now, now Beerus," the whimsical creature to Beerus's right giggled, covering his mouth with his light blue hand, "no need to be so harsh to them."

"Hmmph, you're too soft on them, Whis," Beerus leaned farther back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head while he closed his eyes.

"Why were we summoned?" Vegeta was beginning to grow impatient, the irritation coiling around in his chest and making his body feel weighted. Being in the presence of The Council was his least favorite activity.

"I can answer that for you, Vegeta," the shortest member of The Council stepped down from the seat and walked over to the screen plastered on the wall, his mohawked white hair bouncing with every step. Out of all the members of The Council, Vegeta found that he liked him the best for his punctuality and intelligence.

"As you all know, Planet Sunaru is _supposed_ to be an ideal place to live, one that any creature could only dream to live on. It is The Council's plan is that soon every planet in the galaxy will be as glorious as ours."

"Get on with it, Kaioshin," Beerus stated impatiently.

"R-right. Sorry, as I was saying," Kaioshin waved his finger, a soft white glow emitting from the tip, and the screen projected on. An obese alien was shown immediately with two mugshots, his pink skin littered with various white pimples.

"What the hell is that?!" Raditz roared, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I was getting to that, Raditz," Kaioshin said with a smile, "this man's name is Tahf. He has been on our radar for some time now. He came here about a year ago from Planet Nuuv, a distant planet sitting right at the edge of Klaywim. Nuuv is notorious for their prostitution trade, and we have successfully managed to put an end to it. However, it seems many of the main contenders have managed to lay low for a while."

"Why do you care about a prostitution trade?" Nappa chuckled, "Are aliens not allowed to buy whores now?"

"It's not the prostitution that is the problem, Nappa," the eldest Council member spoke, a green skinned alien with two antennas sprouting from his scalp, "it's the matter of which they do it."

"Kami is right," Kaioshin continued, "Nuuv not only buys and sells women for their main currency, but they have a reputation for killing the women if they do not comply with their demands, many of which are still young babes."

"That's awful," Kakarot stated.

"Yes, it is. If a woman wishes to sell her body, then I do not see the reasoning to stop her. But if a woman is _forced_ to do so, then that is where the problem lies. It appears that Tahf is up to these old tricks again, and he has now opened a night club where we hear rumors of women being forced to perform sexual acts." Kaioshin waved his finger again and a different screen emerged, this one with plot points and a picture of Tahf's night club.

"And you want us to…?" Vegeta stomped his foot, wanting them to get on with it already.

"We want to stop Tahf from bad acts," the last member of The Council spoke, a creature from the genie species, his skin the color of ink, "bad acts no good on Sunaru."

"We can take care of that, Popo," Kakarot stepped forward to Vegeta's dismay. _Ever the fucking hero, eh Kakarot?_

"You will bring Tahf back to us here, _unharmed_ ," Whis narrowed his eyes in Vegeta's direction, his purple lips pressed tightly into a fine line, "we can't keep allowing these… _mercy_ kills that you speak so fondly of, Saiyajins."

"Whatever," Vegeta looked down, a grin that threatened to split his face in two being concealed, "we'll bring the fat bastard back."

"Perfect," Beerus opened his eyes and yawned, "and get it done with swift timing, I have some _questions_ for Tahf."

Vegeta brought his head back up and nodded before turning on his heel, forcing the others to follow suit. He walked out of The Council's chambers and through the glass building, making a bee line for his hover pod without so much as a word. He was tired of doing missions that deemed him to be a savior. And after the encounter he had earlier with that _Bulma_ woman, he was hoping that he could stick his fist through the soft belly of some underling.

He ran his tongue over the top of his teeth as he imagined the day when he could get such a thrill again.

oooOOOooo

Purgaglory was a hole in the wall establishment that sat in the outskirts of the Citadel, the dividing line before the city visibly took a dismal turn. Here, citizens of Sunaru lived a life that did not produce many credits, and as such The Council did not deem the area as high importance.

The night club seemed to be the busiest place on the otherwise abandoned streets, its neon pink sign flashing against the blackened sky. Vegeta took notice of the seedy alien at the entrance and how its beady eyes immediately darted to them.

"You got a name?" A scorpion like creature pointed his stinger at Vegeta's neck and scowled. Vegeta eyed it before roughly shoving it away with a smirk.

"I don't need a name, and keep your _parts_ the hell away from me."

"Such big talk from a small _boy_ ," the scorpion took a drag of his cigar before blowing blue puffs of smoke in Vegeta's face, "where I come from, we call you a late night snack."

"And where we come from," Nappa interjected, stepping closer to Vegeta's side, "you would be at the heel of our boot, begging us to spare the cunt of your bitch."

The scorpion creature bared its fangs, putting out its cigar and growling. The Saiyajins took their battle stances before Vegeta put his palm upwards.

"For the sake of your own ignorance _fool_ , I will let your comment slide. It is clear you have no idea who we are, and while I would delight in nothing more than to remind you, my business is not with _you_." He watched the scorpion thing raise an eyebrow and straighten his posture. "Where is your boss? The one named Tahf?"

"He has no concern with any of you," the scorpion said, growling again, "Now get the hell out of here before I make you the latest accessory in the boss's office."

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, clutching his stomach in theatrics. "Well, you can't say I didn't at least _try_."

Before the scorpion alien could spill the question that sat on his thin yellow lips, Vegeta's fist, covered in a film of black and purple auras, found its way through his abdomen.

"Oh? Have you nothing to say _now_ , scum?" He chuckled and leaned close to the scorpion's face, whispering dangerously low in his ear. "How pathetic, I wanted to have a conversation with you, about how you wrongly crossed Vegeta, the prince and future king of the Saiyajins."

"V-Vege…Saiyaji…" the creatures words died along with him as Vegeta brought his fist back, cackling over the scorpion's corpse.

"Vegeta," Kakarot scolded, "we can't be doing that."

"What?" He glared at Kakarot and shrugged his shoulders, "they told us we couldn't kill _Tahf_. Now quit your whining brat, you sound like your fucking mother," he looked down to Kakarot's spandex pants, " _bits_ and all."

Kakarot scowled, but kept his mouth shut, following Vegeta and the others into the bar.

Tahf sat on a stage, smacking the butt of one of the scantily dressed women who was chained to his chair. She appeared to be fighting back tears, but continued her sexually forced dance upon him anyways. The other woman that was chained to the other side of the chair ceased her activity momentarily, leaning over and clutching her stomach.

"I'm hungry, Tahf," she moaned, "I haven't eaten in days."

He took a sip of his drink before throwing the rest of the contents in her face, her long black hair sticking to the sides of her cheeks. "And it'll continue to be that way if you don't shake your ass, bitch."

Kakarot growled menacingly and made his way to the stage.

"So that's what it takes?" Raditz chuckled, "We have to prison a human whore to get him to be a true warrior?"

"Shut up Raditz," Vegeta grumbled, "let's see how interesting this shall be."

Kakarot pushed past the security creatures that circled the stage, each of them instantly falling backwards against the plush red floor.

Tahf sat upright instantly, pushing the human women to the ground as they shrieked. His bulging eyes widened, a scowl painted upon his lips.

"What the fuck are you pricks doing in my establishment?"

"The better question is what are _you_ doing?" Kakarot pushed his weight to his left leg as he crouched into a stance, his anger rising out of him like a phoenix.

"You don't get to ask the questions here, you son of a bitch!"

"Careful," Raditz clicked his teeth and shook his finger, "insulting the mother of him means you insult me as well." He cracked his neck to the left and right, his long hair swaying against his back. "And you don't want to see me when _I'm_ insulted."

Tahf glanced at him for a moment before laughing darkly, lighting a cigar in his mouth. He chewed on the butt of the cigar and inhaled slowly, his eyes never leaving Raditz. "I wasn't expecting a show tonight, but here you guys are, giving me a stand up." He clapped his hands slowly, the meaty flesh impacts coming to the forefront as the DJ turned the music down. "Brav-fucking-o."

"Tahf," Vegeta said, growing annoyed, "let's make this as simple as an idiot like you can understand. You come from Planet Nuuv, correct?"

"Perhaps," Tahf played with his double chin in concentration, "what's it to you?"

"Me? Well, I don't really give a shit. But it seems like our _dear_ Council has made it their business. So now that becomes my business. So you," he pointed his gloved finger in Tahf's direction, "need to shut those grubby lips of yours, admit your failures, and come with us down to the Citadel."

"Oh, is that what I'm going to do?" Tahf inhaled on his cigar again and snapped his fingers, causing several body guards to come from behind the red curtain that sat on top of the stage. They carried blaster guns, a weapon that radiated an intense burning ki, combusting anyone who became its victim. They pointed them at the Saiyajins. "I don't think that was on the menu tonight."

"Look, you stupid fucking bastard, I don't have time for this. I don't want to deal with those goddamned Council members and their lecturing me about disposing your corpse, so make it easy on yourself _and_ me, unlike your boy out front."

Tahf's face dropped, the cigar dangling from his meaty lips. "What did you just say?"

Vegeta smirked at him mockingly. "What? Offended, are you? Well that beast out front gave me a hard time so I shut him up."

"You killed Regud? He was one of my best men."

" _Was_ ," Nappa chuckled, "before Vegeta took him on."

"Kill them," Tahf whispered, his fists shaking at his side, "kill these goddamned bastards so I can get back to my peace."

The men took no time, firing away their blaster guns at the unmoving Saiyajins. Smoke clouded the room, becoming its second shadow, and Tahf waited impatiently to collect the bodies. As the smoke cleared, his cigar fell to his feet as he took notice that they remained standing.

 _Unharmed_.

"Is that it?" Vegeta laughed, "How many credits did you pay for such weak weapons?" He raised his hand, a yellow glow emitting from his palm.

"Vegeta—"

"Shut it, Kakarot," Raditz scolded, "let him do his thing."

Tahf worked his way backwards to his chair, worry beginning to form in his irises. "Hey, what the hell _are_ you guys? Is it credits you want? Women? I got plenty of both, w-we can work something out!"

"Impudent fool," Vegeta smiled crookedly, his face painted in a deadly expression, "the only thing I want is something the likes of you could _never_ give." His palm grew brighter as light started to flow from it.

"Come on, let's be men about this—"

"Nappa." Vegeta looked over to his bald comrade.

"Yes?"

"If the idiot tried to kill us, and I shoot him through the heart, what would you call that?"

Nappa smiled deviously, narrowing his eyes towards Tahf. "I believe we call that self-defense."

Vegeta turned back to Tahf, who had sweat pooling down the side of his chubby cheeks.

"Perfect."

Tahf had no more time to protest as Vegeta's ki ball emerged from his palm, making contact with his chest and exiting through his back, his body slumping immediately. Nappa and Raditz followed suit, targeting the other armed men, cackling as each victim lay in a pool of their various colored blood. Kakarot made his way to the women and jerked their chains free. One of the women shrieked and ran, tears of joy and fear spilling from her eyes. The other cowered away from Kakarot, gripping her brassiere snugly to her body and whimpering.

"Hey now, I won't hurt you," he extended a hand in her direction and smiled, "come with me, I can get you help."

She shook her head as tears raced down her cheeks, scooting further away. "You're all bad. Bad, bad men."

"No," he sighed, "we're not. It's our job to get rid of guys like Tahf. You're safe with us, I promise." He flashed her a charming smile, one that she couldn't help but to reciprocate. "What's your name?"

"Chi-Chi," she said after a moment.

"Well, Chi-Chi, I think you have two options. You can stay here and try to find your own way out of this mess, or you can come with us and we can take you somewhere where you'll be safe."

She studied him for a moment, becoming more relaxed as she drank in his genuinely safe eyes.

"What do ya say?"

She eyed his palm before reluctantly placing her small hand in his as he helped her up.

"Good choice, Chi-Chi."

Kakarot escorted her down the stage towards the other Saiyajins, who were stealing drinks from behind the bar. The bartender lay slumped against the counter, his hand wrapped loosely around a blaster gun, a hole in the back of his scalp. Raditz drank a dark liquid from a bottle and grimaced before shooting daggers at Kakarot.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" He looked at the black haired woman that was in Kakarot's loose grasp, frowning in distaste.

"This is Chi-Chi," he looked down at her face, an expression of suspicion dancing over her features, "I'm bringing her with us."

"Like _hell_ you are," Vegeta shouted, coming behind him and carrying the body of Tahf, "this is not a damned rescue mission dumbass."

"I don't care, Vegeta," Kakarot bared his fangs, "she needs help and I'm gonna give it to her."

Vegeta mumbled a string of curses before waving him off and turning towards the entrance. "That's your fucking headache, you piss poor excuse for a Saiyajin. _I'm_ dropping this off at the Citadel, and I expect you to have discarded of her before coming along."

"I'm not just gonna leave her anywhere, I'm taking her to Tien," Kakarot replied, gently pulling Chi-Chi along with him, "she needs to be with her kind. They would know best how to take care of her."

" _Her_ kind," Nappa scoffed, finishing a bottle and smashing the empty glass against the wall, "Do you hear the pathetic bastard? Looking after other species and their well-being; _humans_ at that. I'm sorry your father produced more simpletons, Raditz."

Raditz shrugged, shaking his head at his brother and following behind Vegeta and Nappa, leaving Kakarot and Chi-Chi alone. She watched the muscular Saiyajins leave and trembled, her gut telling her that they were no good, different than the man who held her arm. She looked up at him, his face blocked by his messy array of hair, his strong jawline clenching. After a moment he relaxed, turning his head and looking down at her with a smile, causing her to smile softly in return.

"Don't worry about those guys; they won't harm you as long as I'm here."

"This man that you speak of? Tien?" Chi-Chi bit her lip in anxiety. "Who is he?"

"He's a human, just like you, 'cept he's bald," Kakarot reached over and brushed the damp hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear, "He's the best place you could be right now. Do you have any credits?"

She shook her head, her lips pouting as she looked at the ground. "Tahf found me on the streets after my father died. He was nice, at first, and paid for me to eat and gave me a place to rest my head. Afterwards, though, he became cruel, and he…he forced…" her eyes shut at the reminder, tears threatening to pool down. Kakarot turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders, quieting her almost-sobs.

"You don't need to go in detail, we know what kind of guy Tahf was. You don't have to worry about him anymore, I'll make sure that you won't have to worry about the basic things. Just trust me." She nodded, knowing that she didn't really have a choice. Being on the streets was what led her to becoming Tahf's 'property' in the first place. She was afraid of what - or who - else she would encounter if she found herself at such a vulnerable place again.

She gripped both of her hands around her Saiyajin protector's arms, pulling the hem of her skirt as low as it could go, and let him lead her out of the massacre of a bar and into the haunting darkness that spilled from the night sky.

oooOOOooo

 _A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting new story, especially since I haven't finished my main one yet, but this story has been on my mind for a while. I have to take this opportunity to thank the numerous BV fic writers (LadyVegeets, Mallie-3, niteryde, dragonbabezee, Tempestt, springandbysummerfall, catgirl26 and NinjaWhisper among others!) who have written just_ _ **amazing**_ _B/V/DBZ stories. Seriously, if you guys haven't read their works, what are you waiting for?! No matter the author, you're in for a treat. Although it doesn't seem like it yet, there will be way more Bulma next chapter. After all, this is Bulma and Vegeta story, and we'll be getting way more interaction between those two kids *sighs longingly*_

 _My plan is for this to be an epic space story, influenced by DBZ (which I don't own, although I would love to own Vegeta ummmppphh) and Mass Effect (which I also don't own!). Not too sure how long it'll be, but let's say I don't plan on making it short. I want to write it for fun, and not stress over constantly putting out chapters, but I do plan on seeing it through._

 _I would really love to know what you guys think, so I do ask for reviews please *gets on knees and begs*_

 _I know this chapter was pretty long, especially for a first one, but I have a lot of story I want to tell, and I usually write long chapters for my stories._

 _Also, just for imagination purposes, when I talk about the robo-techs, I imagine that they look like Gil from DBGT (aka the story we will pretend never happened), and I picture Bulma as looking somewhat like a risqué Greek Goddess, until she changes up her appearance (it_ _ **is**_ _Bulma afterall)_

 _Hope to hear from you guys soon!_

 _-Bitchii-Usa_


	2. Oddyssey Two

_**Odd|yssey Two**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own no parts of DBZ, but perhaps a deal can be made where I can own Vegeta**_

 _ **Mature Audiences advised**_

Whis shook his head in disapproval, the transparent ring around his neck producing after images at his motion. He looked down from his seat at the four Saiyajins below, his eyes squarely landing on Vegeta.

"I believe I made it clear that he was to be _unharmed_."

Vegeta clicked his teeth, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I tried to reason with the fool, but he was unwilling to do so without attempting to cause harm to me or my men."

Whis took in the unmoving body of Tahf, the hue of his skin softening to a paler pink due to pallor mortis. "And what harm could someone that is _so_ weak in comparison to any Saiyajin produce?" He laid his chin to rest on his hand, suspicion painting on his face in the form of a raised eyebrow.

"My thoughts exactly," Beerus said from his usual lazed position against the chair, "I think he's just trying to outsmart you, Whis."

"Killing is bad," Popo shook his head, "killing only make more killings happen."

"This is _quite_ the predicament you've placed us in, Vegeta," Whis stroked his chin, his eyes narrowing, "Tahf was wanted for numerous offenses, and his capture came with a reward from Nuuv. You see, after we forced them to shut down their ways, they began to apply sentences for offenders. I believe Tahf was the number one criminal that escaped."

"Those credits _could_ have been used to help out our poorer citizens of the Sunaru," Kami said sadly, "and furthermore, I would have liked to see what the young man had to say for himself."

"I knew that someone like Vegeta could only stay out of trouble for so long," Beerus laughed mockingly, "so let's just get this over with. I vote that he goes back to Vegetasai and endure the rest of his live in the labors of the cave mines. Perhaps he could give the King a proper burial."

Vegeta grit his teeth, the harsh grinding of his molars causing his jaw to flare. The audacity of Beerus, he internally groaned, to make him slave away his youth, _and_ to confirm that his late father had not been taken care of properly after his death. Royalty on Vegetasai were treated to the most lavish of celebrations, including funeral services. A chill raced through his body as he wondered what type of condition his father's corpse was suffering.

"Vegeta speaks the truth," Kakarot responded, moving Chi-Chi to his backside, "Tahf sent his men on us with blaster guns. Had we been any other creatures, we would have met our demise."

Vegeta growled low in his stomach, darting his eyes at the messy haired Saiyajin. "I don't need _your_ help, Kakarot."

"My, my," Whis chuckled, his lips curving into a lop sided smile, "well if this one says it to be true, then I suppose it is."

"What?" The question spilled from Vegeta's lips before he had a chance to swallow it, "you'll believe _this_ idiot before _me_? All of you were damned near about to put my head on a spike!"

"No need to be so dramatic. Have you forgotten, _prince_?" Beerus yawned, opening on of his closed slanted eyes to peer at Vegeta, " _he's_ the reason we are bothered with any of you dumbasses."

Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms and burning a gaze into the floor beneath his feet. "I have not forgotten."

"Good, then I don't expect any more of your outbursts." Beerus closed his eyes again as he snuck a candy from the bowl in front of Whis, smiling as the sweet melted in his mouth.

"There is a question that has not been asked, but I I fear an answer is required," Kami scratched his chin, his free arm leaning against his cane, "the woman behind Kakarot. Who is she?"

Kakarot swallowed, puffing his chest out and ready to answer appropriately. "Her name is—"

"Can she not speak for herself?" Beerus was now at full attention, resting his full body weight on his elbows.

Chi-Chi gripped the back of Kakarot's armor tightly before releasing it and stepping to his side. Being in this place was foreign to her; finally coming face to face with The Council she had heard so much about. Powerful she was not, but even she could feel the authority radiating off of their flesh, brightening the room like a second sun. "I was one of Tahf's. I witnessed his final hour," she looked down to his body in contempt, the anger dancing across her irises, "and as you have said, the words these men speak are true. This one, the one called Kakarot, rescued me."

"Oh my," Kaoishin descended from his chair, his small frame hopping down the stairs. He appeared in front of Chi-Chi and took her palm in his hand, his other one covering the top of her milky flesh. "I apologize that such a thing happened to you on Sunaru. We are doing our best to make sure that this planet has little dangers as possible, hence our usage of the Saiyajin men around you." He bowed to her, his white hairs playing against the abdomen of her belly. "Please take my most humble apologies."

"It's not your fault," she whispered, unfamiliar with such mannerisms, "the man responsible has paid his debts."

"You are wise," he rose again, a smile plastered on his face, "do you have proper accommodations?"

"Yes," Whis sang, "what _do_ you four plan on doing with the human woman?"

" _We_ are not doing anything," Vegeta retorted, "She is Kakarot's responsibility."

"Well, that just won't _do_ , Vegeta," Whis stood, taking his staff and hovering down to the Saiyajins, "surely you _must_ have some compassion for what the poor woman has been through."

"Compassion?" Vegeta growled through clenched teeth, the weight of his irritation sinking through his chest, "I doubt the woman woke up in her _predicament_ , if she is as wise as Kaoishin says."

"Watch yourself, Vegeta," Beerus threatened, his voice taking on a lower octave, "one of _your_ men took it upon his self to rescue the woman, and now that becomes _your_ responsibility as well. _You_ will make sure that she is taken care of, _you_ will make sure that she is unharmed or _you_ and _you alone_ will answer to The Council. Or more perhaps, _me_."

Vegeta's chest huffed in anger as he steadied to control the darkness in his soul, threatening to evaporate through his skin. He nodded slowly, his distaste for Beerus radiating clearly on his face. Beerus took notice to the scorned look he was receiving and smirked, leaning back in a lazy position against his chair. He waved a hand in the air as if swatting a fly, "you all may go. I'm growing tired and my nap is long overdue. I expect to hear updated reports on the woman's well-being."

Vegeta turned on his heel swiftly, stomping against the blue glass as he made his way to the exit. The others followed behind him, staying at a safe distance to avoid his wrath.

When they made it outside, Vegeta turned to Kakarot, marching to his face dangerously close.

" _You_ listen to me, you fucking pathetic bastard. Because you had to go and stick your nose where it didn't belong, I am forced to babysit _that_ woman. I. Am. Not. A. Babysitter. Especially to _any_ weak human. She is _your_ responsibility, got that? If a single hair on her head is misplaced, I will not rest until the boot of my heel is pressed through the other side of your back. You had better make sure that you know what to do with her because I WILL NOT DEAL WITH YOUR FAILURES!" His breathing became ragged as he struggled to keep his faltering calmness.

Kakarot nodded, his gaze tightening at Vegeta's heated words. "As you command, _Prince_ Vegeta."

Vegeta looked him up and down, curling his top lip over his teeth. With a huff, he turned to make it to the hover pods, ordering the others to do the same.

oooOOOooo

"TIEN!" Vegeta barked, slamming open the doors to the bar. "SHOW YOUR FACE AT ONCE!"

Chi-Chi trembled against Kakarot's side and he squeezed her elbow gently to calm her. He flashed her a smile, one that told her that she was safe, and gestured her to follow behind Vegeta.

Tien barged from the backroom, a scowl pressed tightly against his lips. "What the hell do _you_ want, Vegeta? Here to push me again?"

"Perhaps," Vegeta spoke darkly through clenched teeth, "I'm sure that something you say in the immediate future will piss me off." He took a deep breath, internally shaking off the irritation. "But for now I need you to find somewhere for _this_ one to go." He reached behind him and grabbed Chi-Chi, none too gently, pushing her forward towards the bar counter and causing her to yelp.

"Careful with her, Vegeta!" Kakarot reprimanded, "She is not as indestructible as we are."

"Shut your filthy mouth, third class!" Vegeta said over his shoulder before turning to burn a stare into Tien's eyes. "She is one of your kind, is she not?"

Tien looked her over slowly, his eyes trying to decipher her markings. "She's a human, but she's not from my planet." He pointed to the center of his forehead, as the flesh separated from itself, producing an eye. "This would be the deciding factor. Everyone on my planet has this curse."

"None the less, the woman is _human,_ " Vegeta growled, "so find somewhere for her to go." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Somewhere _safe_." Trying to be kind was wearing his patience thin, and he struggled to keep his inner beast at bay.

Tien shook his head at Vegeta before his gaze fell upon Chi-Chi again. "I may have somewhere for you to reside, and it's possibly the safest place a pretty lady like you can go, but it won't be my decision if you are _allowed_ to stay." He reached under the bar and pulled out a key. It was odd shaped, resembling more so a shard of polished glass than a standard key shape. He tossed it to Vegeta and began to scribble on a small slip of paper.

"Go around the bar and head straight to the elevator. Use this key in the second slot and press these numbers in sequence. It'll take you the top floor, and you need to head down to the red and purple door. Knock on that door three times and when questioned, say that you have a secret. From there you're on your own."

"What kind of back ass instructions are those!?" Vegeta barked.

"The kind that may offer you the assistance that you're looking for. Now you can go ahead and take it, or you go back out in the world and find your own solution. But something tells me that if you're knocking on _my_ door, then you must have limited options."

Vegeta mumbled a slur of curses and massaged his temple. _Damn that fucking Kakarot for putting me in this mess!_

"Sulking doesn't suit you, Prince Vegeta," Nappa mocked, his chuckles vibrating in his chest. One look from Vegeta and he shut up.

The group headed to the elevator, Vegeta's hand looping tightly around Chi-Chi's arm. Kakarot followed them closely, ready to intervene if Vegeta handled her too roughly. Following Tien's instructions, they made it to the top floor. The hallway was dim, void of any windows, a floral smell spilling through the walls. At the end of the hallway stood a door made of stain glass, colored with various shades of reds and purples. Vegeta knocked three times, his heavy fist causing the door to shake.

"What is your need?" A familiar voice called from the other side, full of silk and music.

"I have a secret," Vegeta responded immediately, rolling his eyes at the use of code.

Silence followed before clicks could be heard from the other side. The door creaked open, blue hair filling the gap.

" _You_!" Vegeta snarled, his grip on Chi-Chi becoming tighter.

"Aaah, the lost prince," Bulma fully emerged in the doorway, her body leaning against the frame. She wore a silk robe, inked black with colorful flowers and stopping at her knee. The cinching at the waist made her body appear curvier the normal and she propped a leg open to keep the door in place. "What brings you to _my_ door? And at this god forsaken hour?"

"I am not here to see you, harpy," he shoved Chi-Chi forward, who practically fell into Bulma's protruding chest. "We were told to bring her to _you_."

Bulma pressed her lips into a tight line at his insult, her oceanic eyes darkening in his direction. She stole a glance at the woman, her gaze softening. "Please," she turned and pressed the door open, "come inside." She pressed the door back with her buttocks, allowing Chi-Chi and the Saiyajins inside before cutting Vegeta's entry off. "This is a place of peace, _prince_ , and I expect that you will leave your crudeness at this threshold." She crossed her arms and gave him a daring look.

"Tch," he burned a gaze straight into her own, "once you figure out what to do with her, I will leave your dreaded confinements. I've already had a killing for the night; I don't wish to spoil myself with another."

Bulma blew out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Your words will never help you; your tongue is a serpent in itself." She gave him a look over once more before allowing him into her home, his mumbled curses accompanying him.

The inside of the spacious room was decorated with colorful silk tapestries, hanging in low fashions as they criss crossed the room. The royal purple plush furniture she owned was inviting, and the walls were a vivid red. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Your robe is beautiful, miss…?"

"Bulma," she smiled, taking a cup of tea from her centered glass table, "and you are?"

"Chi-Chi," she responded.

"Very beautiful name; unique, just like the features of your face." She took a sip and gave her a playful grin, gesturing to the pot of tea. "Please, pour yourselves a cup. It is made from the honey of the yukai bees and crushed orange tea leaves. It's a recipe that has been with me for years. Chi-Chi, you come from royalty, I presume?"

Chi-Chi looked taken aback but slowly nodded. "My father was once a king on my planet, but he was killed when Frieza…" her words drifted off, her fingers mashing the thin fabric at her thighs.

Bulma gave her a sympathetic smile, leaning over to cup her hand. "Say no more, you don't need to place yourself in bad memories. And thank you for the compliment on my robe, it is from _my_ home planet."

"What types of flowers are those?" Chi-Chi asked, her eyes in marvel as she studied the floral imprints.

Bulma looked over to Vegeta, a smirk playing upon her lips. "These are called Kyuru Blossoms. They are beautiful when they are in bloom, but their life span is rather short. They wither away to the ugliest shade of green before crumbling apart completely."

Vegeta scoffed, tearing away from her stare and penetrating his gaze to the creamed carpet. He remembered her words - _"the moon cycles for you are the life of a Kyuru blossom…"_ \- and clenched his fists in anger. Who did this woman think she was? Was she trying to say that he would perish soon? _What_ was this woman exactly? The unanswered questions did nothing to ease his tension; his lingering questions for the mysterious cerulean haired woman staining his tongue with the acidity of a lemon.

Bulma watched him for a second; taking more sips of her tea as she studied the prince. The tension rolled off of him in waves, spilling into her flesh. It amused her to see him so unsettled at her words, but she would not provide the remedy to someone so sick with hatred.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi said softly, her eyes torn to some foreign wall art, "is it possible that I can stay here?"

Bulma tore away from her education of Vegeta, her blue orbs finding home in the dark glimmer of Chi-Chi's bangs. She put her tea cup on the table and kneeled to Chi-Chi's sitting form. "That depends on you, I'm afraid."

"What do I have to _do_?" the question came out in a whisper, the fear resting on the top of her weighted words. Bulma lips pressed into a faint smile as she reached out and took Chi-Chi's hands into her own.

"Just relax and trust me. Let your mind ease," Bulma took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, focusing in concentration at the sight in the darkness. She needn't open them to see Chi-Chi's confusion. "Relax, Chi-Chi. Both of our questions will be answered soon enough."

The silence fell upon them like a raging storm, and even Vegeta turned in curiosity. Bulma had not stirred; her grips on Chi-Chi's small hands tight. Chi-Chi seemed at ease and stared at the crown of Bulma's intricate braid. After a few minutes, Bulma's eyes popped open, her irises cooled and fulfilled. She smiled and released Chi-Chi's hands, placing them with care back into her lap.

"You have seen many things and endured much more," her stare turned sympathetic, a familiarity washing over her face, "but many parts of you remain pure. You are more than welcome to stay here; you will have safety and comfort among friends."

"But how," Chi-Chi breathed, the intensity of Bulma's eyes leaving her breathless, " _what_ did you do?"

"I saw you for who you are," Bulma stood, smoothing out her robe, "and it is something that deserves protection." She stole a look at Kakarot, who was watching Chi-Chi intently. "I trust that you will come to check on her? It is not good for one to feel alone and there is only so much I can give."

Apples rose to Chi-Chi's cheeks as she turned to Kakarot before bringing her head down. He smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. It is my responsibility to make sure that she is alright, so I will visit as often as I can."

"Understood." Bulma found herself admiring the messy haired Saiyajin, his aura so different from the rest.

"Enough of this bullshit," Vegeta growled, his fist punching the wall, "woman, what is it that you possess?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma said matter of factly, reaching down for her cup of unfinished tea.

"You know _damn_ well what I mean! First you said _those_ words to me at the bar, and now you talk to this woman as if you know her personally! Play me for an idiot you will _not_. You can make this easy on yourself," he raised his hand, a faint glow covering his white glove, "or you can allow _me_ the honors of getting the answers."

"You _dare_ threaten me in my own home, you uncivilized bastard?" Bulma's shoulders began to shake, her tea cup rattling in her hand.

"YOU WILL SPEAK TO ME WITH PROPER RESPECT!" The glow ball began to pulsate with his frustrations, pooling out of the sides of his palm.

"Violence does not garner respect! You only know pain, your entire _existence_ is malice, and you will _never_ get me to bow down to you like a sniveling _whore_!" Her chest rose and fell, the top part of her breasts bursting through her robe.

"I have had enough of your devilish tongue," his tone low and menacing, "allow me to rip it from your mouth all together!"

Kakarot rose, his arms outstretched as he barricaded himself in the middle of the feuding duo. His face was stern; his lips in a tight line, his eyes darkened. "Vegeta," his voice deep, "you will not bring harm to this woman."

"Move out of my way, Kakarot."

"Vegeta –"

"I SAID, MOVE!" Vegeta's voice manifested into an earthquake, shaking the room and rattling the peaceful atmosphere. Kakarot held his position, his eyes burning daggers into Vegeta's onyx irises.

"You will _not_ bring harm to this woman. She is helping us out when she doesn't have to. I cannot and _will_ not let you unleash your terror here." He paused for a minute, watching the rage dance over Vegeta's face. "You're better than that, Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled; his teeth bared in a threat. He lowered his palm, his eyes never leaving Kakarot's. "How _dare_ you take the side of some low class _human_ before your own prince?" He spat at his feet.

"Right is right, Vegeta."

"Is this the same bullshit you spewed on Vegetasai? When you thought you were too _good_ to help Frieza?"

"Frieza would have only brought us more destruction. Don't tell me you're so ignorant to not have recognized it."

"HE WOULD HAVE GIVEN US THE GALAXY!" Nappa and Raditz rose as Vegeta's power surged again, a blue glow illuminating around him. "A FEW MONTHS UNDER THAT MONSTER AND _I_ COULD HAVE SURPASSED HIM! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT-"

"He ruined _nothing_." Bulma's voice was powerful, ceasing the stormed prince's rage. All eyes peered on her as she locked eyes with the flame haired man before her, stepping around Kakarot to get a better view.

"Frieza was _terrible_. He was what should have never been made; an abomination to our mother who birthed the stars. Had you have followed him, you would be wasting away as he in the vacuum of space. Kakarot was wise in speaking for you and your planet and you disgrace him with your sharp tongue."

"I'm getting _really_ tired of you speaking to Vegeta in this code of yours, bitch," Raditz barked, crouching down into a defensive position, "how the hell do you know so much?"

"Yes, I've been wondering quite the same," Nappa interjected, clenching his fists, "what the _hell_ are you, besides a mad woman with a death wish?"

Bulma fluttered her gaze over to them, her face serious. "I am many things to many people, a gift to all who dare use it." She shot her intensity back to Vegeta. "Or I am a curse; speaking misfortunes like the wind that carries an unsettling rain."

"So a witch then?" Vegeta folded his arms and smirked, "should have known with that _odd_ coloring of yours that you were something unholy."

Bulma pursed her lips and closed her eyes, struggling to keep her calm. "My _coloring_ , as you so eloquently put it, is a trait of my home planet; passed down to me for generations in my family. Perhaps if you spent half of your days educating yourself instead of devouring me with your eyes, you would seem as not an ignorant _ass_."

Nappa and Raditz could not help the snickers that flew through their lips at the woman's audacity. She may have been a shrewd woman that dare challenged their prince; but _damn_ her if she wasn't as witty as she was humorous.

"Shut up with your mockery, you imbeciles!" Vegeta's face turned to raspberries at his embarrassment; the fact that she believed that _he_ would dare stoop so low to pay her attention out of anything other than curiosity was _maddening_. "Silence your tongue, wench. A Saiyajin would _never_ disgrace himself to call on such a pathetic creature as a _human_."

"When you say that you have gifts and curses," Kakarot intervened, scratching his head, "and that you are many things to many people, what does that mean? You're not a," he looked around before whispering, "a _whore_ , are you?"

"Absolutely not!" Bulma's cheeks flushed at the word, sounding odd coming from the man who spoke it. "What that means is that those who find me necessary to help them seek me out. And those who chose to ignore what I have to say walk into their own doom."

"So you are of the Clairvos? From planet Sram?" Chi-Chi stood, her eyes roaming Bulma's face in bewilderment. "I've heard of such a species before, but never in my life did I think I would ever _meet_ one."

"What I am is not important at the moment, but wee will discuss things later, Chi-Chi." Bulma's eyes softened as _something_ flashed over them, but it was gone with her next set of blinks. "For now, you go and get yourself cleaned up in the spare room in back while I escort these gentlemen to the door." She smiled sweetly, prompting Chi-Chi to do the same. Chi-Chi nodded to Kakarot, struggling with words that she wanted to say before deciding against it, disappearing beyond the beaded curtains to the back.

Bulma walked them over to the door, her mannerisms serious. "Saiyajins, I leave you with a few parting words." She looked over to all of them before stopping on Vegeta. "My intent to you is not malicious, but I do ask that you heed my words. The path you take is destructive one, and with what is to come, you will need to recourse. That goes especially for you, Prince Vegeta. I meant what I said to you in the bar."

"Hmph, as if you think our prince would dare be bothered by words of a shrewd," Nappa chortled, "you're lucky you can still breathe the stale air of this planet."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Do as you wish, but understand that with every action there is a consequence. Many paths can be opened with indecision, but only one can be taken. Know that paths are linear and you can never change them."

"I do not enjoy your riddling, witch," Vegeta snarled, "nor am I desperate enough to take the advice from some underground jezebel. Unless you plan to cower at my feet, I suggest that you speak no further words to me." He left her in her unfinished words, her lips pursed. Nappa and Raditz glared at her, cursing her name to Vegetasai before following their prince. Bulma grabbed Kakarot's arm, holding him close.

"Only you can help the rest of your planet, Kakarot. There is power in your name, and it is my hope that your power persuades the prince."

"I'm not sure I follow," his eyebrow rose in question, "why are you so bent on helping out _Vegeta_ of all people?"

She turned her gaze downwards, her eyes filling with sadness. "I have seen many things, I'm afraid, and when the time arises, we will all depend on those that we wish we didn't have to. He is not the only one who wishes for undead things to rise again." She met Kakarot's stare, her words only confusing him more. "Don't worry too much about what I have to say, just _please_ heed my words. I hadn't meant to entice him so, but he called me a whore and I felt inclined to tell him the truth. But that _can_ change," she said determinedly, " _you_ can influence that change."

"I'm sorry, I still don't-  
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta's voice bellowed.

Bulma smiled, releasing his muscular arm. "Go, you don't want to keep your _prince_ waiting. I will take care of Chi-Chi, feel free to visit anytime."

Kakarot nodded slowly, the desire to ask question her further burning cruelly on his tongue. She smiled again, warmer this time, and clenched his hand.

"The time for answers will be close, do not fear. But I cannot explain everything at once, nor will it be clear. I promise in due time, you will know what to do."

He nodded again, turning from her before he pressed into the wall and demanded that she stop her riddles. He heard the door close behind him and tried to put the impending thoughts of who and _what_ this Bulma was, and what purpose did she serve to he and his comrades.

oooOOOooo

Vegeta pressed his top teeth down on his lip as he chewed it with irritation. He lay back on his cot, watching the black panel of the night whip by from the window of his shared room with the others.

 _That wretched witch_ , he thought internally, tasting the iron as his teeth drew blood from his flesh, _how dare she speak to me as if I am a common weakling? As if I am the same as she?_

He groaned loudly when her face pressed itself into his mind, turning over and burying his face into the pillow. He vowed that when he regained control of Vegetasai, he would pay to watch the harpy burn on the red sands while he drank the richest wine from his father's glass. The mere thought alone brought a smile to his darkened face.

Nappa entered the room, fresh from the shower, and moaned as he lay back on his cot. "Oh man does it feel good to finally rest," he rubbed his hand over his stomach, "now only time to get something to eat. " He curled his upper half up to eye the still back of his prince, sighing in the process.

"Don't tell me that you're still moping over what that bitch said to you, Vegeta." He was met by silence, although he did see Vegeta flinch as he made the observation. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his bald head, stealing a glance outside of the window. "Vegeta."

" _What_ , Nappa?" Vegeta snarled.

"If you peek out of the window, you can kind of see Vegetasai."

"I don't give a damn about your quizzical mind, Nappa. Leave me the fuck alone."

"So you _are_ sulking, fucking hell," he sighed again, feeling his hollow stomach moan in protest. "Vegeta, that woman is insane. She probably is hot between the legs and just wants to sit on your cock. Wouldn't be the first time a woman has gone crazy at wanting you to bed her, you know."

"As _if_ I'd let her. What the hell is your point?"

"Just that you need to stop thinking about the rainbow bitch, is all." He stood and stretched, breathing in relief as he heard his joints crack. "Come downstairs and join me, Raditz, and the trash for dinner. Who the hell wants to sit in this room all day anyways," he looked around the bleak gray walls and matching floors, the singular cots. Even though The Council used them at their disposal, their living conditions were far from cozy. The best part of the room, Nappa decided, was the large open panel that gave them a view of the stars of Sunaru, the red dot of Vegetasai peeking behind the moon.

"I will eat on my own time," Vegeta grumbled, "the last thing I need is for _you_ to try and tell me what to do."

"Look, Vegeta, if it'll make you feel better I can go blast the whore to bits right now. I'll even save a slither of her hair if it makes you feel better, and I'll even tell The Council you had nothing to do with it."

"That _won't_ make me feel better."

"Then what _will_?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL SHE WAS GOING ON ABOUT!" He sat upright, his flamed hair standing at peak as if it was a frightened cat's tail, his eyes widely opened. He clutched the blue fabric of his jumpsuit at the leg and scowled. "She _dares_ talk to me in puzzles and riddles, making me feel inferior because I don't understand! What the hell is she?!" He ran his fingers through his scalp in agitation, hunching over and screaming out. "I feel like I'm going to explode because I _can't_ kill anything to rid myself of frustrations!"

"Yeah, well, that's what you've got to do until you're king again. And then you kill her and every last fucking member of that dumbass council and celebrate on their graves."

"Except the purple one. He'd make a nice slave."

"Kaioshin?!" Nappa raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "If you say so, I guess."

Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes, sitting up and collecting his thoughts. Damn that blue haired woman named Bulma and for clouding his brain in confusion. Damn The Council for taking his love of the battle and diminishing it to a 'save the day' score. Damn Kakarot for not having the true pride of a Saiyajin. Just damn everyone and everything.

"Are you finished?"

"Fuck you Nappa," he spat, but pressed his feet firmly to the floor. Without a word, he walked past the brute, removing his white gloves to not soil them during dinner, and exited the room, a chuckling Nappa not too far behind.

Making their way down to the mess hall in their living quarters, Vegeta rolled his eyes at The Council's army of minions chattering. The talk died down as he entered the cafeteria, many of the soldiers aware of Vegeta's temper and intolerance of loud noises. He grabbed his tray and loaded it with foods: fruits from the Citadel's giving tree, some weird brown meat that the robo –techs had produced, and a sweetened fig drink that was high in pulp. Vegeta grimaced; he really missed the royal dinners on Vegetasai.

A robo-tech took his credits and thanked him, earning a scoff from Vegeta in the process. He walked over to the other Saiyajins and slammed his tray down, momentarily ceasing the gorging of food from the brothers.

"Good to see you come down, Vegeta," Raditz said through a mouth full of mystery alien meat, "the food's not half bad today."

"Hmph," Vegeta picked up a fork and ran it through his meat and sauce, leaning his head against his hand, "if I had grown up with the _luxuries_ that third-class offered, then I may not think this food was half bad either."

"Well _excuse_ me," Raditz rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his fig drink to swallow down his angry words.

"Vegeta," Kakarot treaded lightly, aware that Vegeta was still upset with him from earlier, "did you think about what Bulma said?"

"I am _not_ spending another minute deciphering what _she_ has to say," he lied, finally biting into his meat.

"She may be on to something, though. I'm not sure what she was taking about either, far from it actually, but what if it helps you in the long run?"

Vegeta growled deeply in his belly, clutching his fork so hard it snapped in two. "If you feel _so_ inclined to help these pathetic species, then why don't you do us all a favor and go join _them_?" He turned to face Kakarot, the anger spilling from his eyes and falling to the floor. "It might do me good to _never_ have to look at that pathetic face again."

"Are you really that crass, Vegeta? Are you really going to ignore that it's possible that she knows what she's talking about? After all, she did know about our father dying and-"

"Don't you _dare_ speak about your king that way, you low class monkey!" Vegeta roared.

Nappa and Raditz stopped their eating, their eyes widened at Vegeta's use of the slur. Calling your fellow comrade something as low as a monkey was inexcusable, and could ultimately lead to a fight to the death.

Vegeta felt the stares of all three Saiyajins on him and buckled under the pressure. He rose from his seat, gulping down his fig juice and turned to leave, three pairs of eyes burning into his back.

He had only made it to the front of the entrance when the doors bolted open and a small alien with orange skin and three large eyes that nestled in the center of his face nearly knocked into him. He was shaking and his eyes were darting everywhere and Vegeta could taste the unease as it poured from his flesh.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Vegeta, but everyone has to turn to the podcast right now!"

The army minions in the room grunted in question, glancing over at one another to understand the orange alien's request. He brushed past Vegeta and bee lined for a robo-tech, gripping the curves of its white exterior.

"I command you to display the current podcast right now, 1689N."

"Podcast archived. Current podcast satellite picking up from four planets. Which podcast do you request?"

"Planet Enut!" the alien yelled out frantically.

"Planet Enut podcast streaming. Podcast will pick up into two minutes forty five seconds of broadcast." The robo-tech's middle compartment opened, displaying a white light as it flashed against the walls of the cafeteria.

As the screen settled into a red camera lens, a member of The Council's army's face came into clear view, his facial expression panicked.

"I hope someone is watching this right now!" he whispered, a low bellowing muting his words in the background. Vegeta turned to look at the scene, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Something is here on Enut, and it ain't normal. We were only supposed to come here to do work on the satellite beam, but then one by one our camp starting dying. I'm the only one left," he whimpered as the bellowing grew louder, and he looked over his shoulder before turning back to the camera. "I'm all out of ammo so I'm hiding right now, but _please_ someone send reinforcements. I'm afraid they'll find me."

 _Pathetic,_ Vegeta pondered, _hiding like a coward instead of taking vengeance for his men. A Saiyajin would never disgrace themselves that way._

"Right now I am in quadrant 2234, about twelve miles away from the capital of Enut. I beg someone, _anyone_ , contact The Council immediately. Planet Enut needs to be placed under a state of emergency. My scouter is broken and- _oh my god!_ "

The camera rattled as the army member was lifted from the ground in a flash, bellowing sounds becoming so loud that the cafeteria patrons had to cover their ears. The army member's armor fell back to the ground, it's cover splashed with blood. After a few seconds the camera stopped moving, the background becoming eerily quiet. Suddenly, the bellowing grew again, its voice like unexpected thunder, and the lens of the camera cracked. A silhouette was seen in the camera's footage briefly; tall, lumpy dark matter that had no face bellowed again, its exterior vibrating. The camera went out as the bellowing grew in intensity.

"Podcast satellite disrupted," the robo-tech announced as it shut its compartment, "please stand by while an error report is created."

"What in the bloody hell was that," Vegeta whispered, his eyes directing at his comrades. After tearing their eyes away from the now empty wall, they peered his way, the same question hovering over their faces.

"I was getting reports of the satellite signal weakening," the orange alien announced, horror painted over his face, "and I saw his comrades get killed by that….that _thing_!"

"Shut your sniveling, you pathetic excuse for a soldier," Vegeta scolded, more interested in finding answers than listening to whining.

"B-but, Vegeta! Didn't you see it?"

"Of course I did, fuckwad! I was watching the same damned thing as you!" He snarled before marching back to the table of the other Saiyajins, sitting down with no words.

"Vegeta," Nappa whispered, "I didn't even need to be there to feel the power level of that thing."

"Tell me about it," Kakarot replied, "it was overwhelming. I haven't felt something _that_ powerful since—"

"Don't say it, Kakarot," Raditz said in disbelief, "Frieza is long dead."

"He's not all the way wrong," Vegeta reluctantly admitted, closing his eyes, "the power level of that… _thing_ …was astounding." Vegeta had watched the broadcast with the hair on the back of his neck raised, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. It was _powerful_ , whatever it was.

The red light on his scouter went off, interrupting his thoughts. He pressed the button, already aware of what they wanted.

"Vegeta," Kaoshin's face plastered in the hologram, his dark rimmed eyes narrowed. "I'm sure that you saw the podcast?"

Vegeta nodded, straightening his back for comfort.

"Vegeta, Saiyajins, whatever that was completely destroyed the top fleet in our army," Kaoishin closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them again, "they were our best militia, right underneath your group."

"Hmph, I doubt it," Vegeta scoffed.

"This isn't the time for your fucking insolence, Vegeta!" The hologram shifted over to Beerus, who's palms were pressed sternly against the table, his yellow eyes bulging from his head. "Those men were strong and trained under _Whis_. The fact that they were all killed in a matter of minutes is a serious problem!"

"So what do you want from us? You want us to fly to Enut and kill them?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO!"

"Hold on, Beerus," the hologram shifted again, centering on Kami. "He's getting a little out of himself, like he said those men were trained by Whis. If they were killed easily, your group won't fare that much better either. "

"So what do you _need_?" Vegeta grit, pressing two fingers against his temple.

"We need you four to fly to Enut with our lead scientist. I'm afraid this won't be as easy as jumping straight into battle. Those things have the dark aura of Frieza, and he was no hard task to conqueor." Kami clicked his stick as he coughed, his wrinkled eyes taking a frown of their own.

"So when is this expedition?"

"We would like to send you in the morning, when the suns are rising," the hologram went back to Kaioshin, "you will meet with our scientist first thing in the morning and he will explain everything that you need to know."

"Understood," Vegeta pressed the button to end the call, taking a deep breath in.

"Well boys, looks like we finally got ourselves a real challenge," Raditz stretched his arms behind his head and cracked his neck, "no more weak sons of bitches to fight."

"Thank _god_ ," Nappa snorted, "I thought for a second that Raditz would never get a chance to grow stronger."

"You bald headed bitch, I should kick your ass!"

Vegeta closed his eyes to tune their bickering out, images of the camera's feed playing against the darkness. Like Raditz said, this _would_ be the first time that they had an ounce of a real challenge since working for Frieza, and even though the pit of his belly groaned in suspicion, he was very much looking forward to it.

oooOOOooo

 _A/N: and here's chapter 2!_

 _I will say that I won't be updating_ _ **this**_ _fast all the time, but when starting a story, I like to put out at least three chapters pronto so that you guys can get a feel for how it's going._

 _Thank you to the reviewers so far, and for the likes, favs, follows, kudos and all that jazz! Definitely makes my day when I see the notifications, so thanks a ton!_

 _Please, please, please review! Not only does it make me feel good, it also lets me know what you guys like and don't like so I can help this story grow into something great. I think every fic writer dreams of that_ _ **one**_ _story that they will write that will be epic, and I want this one to be that. A lot of hours will be put into this story, so I only ask that you guys read and review pretty peas._

 _Also, a little fun fact:_

 _Most of the planets that I named in this story, as well as the galaxy, are just jumbled or backwards spelling of the planets from our solar system. So Sram=Mars, Sunaru= Uranus, Klaywim= scrambling of Milky Way. They'll be more of these in planet names, species, and character names. (Blame the Akira Toriyama in me :p)_

 _Till next time friends,_

 _Bitchii-Usa_


	3. Oddyssey Three

_**ODD|YSSEY Three**_

 _Disclaimer: I own no parts of DBZ._

The heat of Sunaru's suns pressed heavily on the nape of Vegeta's neck, sending beads of sweat to pool against the collar of his blue jumpsuit. He boarded the spacecraft with his fellow Saiyajins, groaning at his lack of sleep from the night prior.

The inside of the craft was narrow; the environment only meant to hold few passengers for a quick flight. Vegeta huffed in irritation as he took the closest seat available, buckling in and watching his comrades do the same.

They sat in silence for several minutes; stealing glances at the airway to see the scientist that The Council informed would be joining them.

"Where the hell is this bastard," Raditz growled, raking his hands through his long, disheveled mane, "damned Council has us up so early and we can't even leave yet because he's dragging _ass_."

"Don't be so impatient, Raditz," Kakarot took a deep breath and leaned back, the cushion under his back molding to his frame, "whoever he is, he's probably really busy if he's working for them. Give him time."

"Who _are_ you?" Raditz cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at his younger brother. "Your weak mindset is an abomination to everything our father left us."

"I don't think you knew him that well," Kakarot mumbled, closing his eyes to rest them, "if that's what you think."

"Will you two shut up?" Vegeta growled, casting death glares towards the still empty airway, "listening to the two of you is making me feel _unpleasant._ "

Silence thundered over the spacecraft; the humming of the engine and the soft beeps of the control panel filling the void. Vegeta felt his eyes grow heavy as impatient sleep crawled over him, gnawing against his face like an unruly tiger. He had just given in to the blanket of relaxation when heavy thumps against the metal flooring interrupted his peace. He opened his eyes forcefully; blood red replacing the white linings of the sockets in his face. An older man stood in the frame, his hands placed tightly behind his back.

"Gentlemen," his voice was overworked, overused; an indication of his age, "I apologize for my tardiness."

Vegeta looked him over, his dominance swirling in his chest as he took in the man's stature. _He_ was the scientist that The Council hired? Vegeta mulled over the idea if incredible strength meant lack of actual brain cells.

His narcissism took over and he quickly refuted the ideology.

The old man shot his gaze towards the prince; his blue eyes staring coldly back at the onyx irises. Had he been anyone else, any other race, he would have shivered at the frost bitten glare.

"Prince Vegeta, am I correct?" The old man twisted his face into something of a smile, closing his eyes and walking to the empty seat. "Why, you're everything I've heard of and more."

"Oh?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "and what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean, old man?"

"No harm intended, I assure you," he clicked in his seatbelt and sat back, sighing, "I'm sure everyone in Klaywim has heard of the Prince of all Saiyajins. But sad to say, my knowledge of you and your race comes directly from The Council, I'm afraid."

"Hmmph, a pity. They've told us nothing of _you_ ," his tone was laced in threat, spilling from his tongue like a serpent's venom.

"Not surprising, I'm more behind the scenes." He flipped a few switches and pressed some buttons, giving the craft a lightshow as they flashed various colors. "My peers call me Dr. Gero."

" _Dr._ Gero," Nappa scoffed, "with a title like that, I'm sure we would have heard your name a few times."

"Well my boy, I'd say I let my _inventions_ do the talking for me," he typed coordinates into the computer in the center, his tongue dangling over the side of his lips, "I'm sure you boys have run into your fair share of robo-techs in the Citadel."

"Wow, you _made_ those?" Kakarot placed his hands on his knees in awe. "You must be smart to have done something like that! Sunaru is the only planet that's advanced enough to have robo-techs around."

"Well thank you for the compliment lad," Dr. Gero chuckled, dimming the lights in the craft and releasing the final hatch, "I suppose it's what put me in the graces of The Council. After all, they _are_ trusting me to accompany you warriors with such an important mission as this. Prepare for takeoff, men." He sat back as the spacecraft began its hovering; the engine roaring to life and vibrating the bottoms of their feet. The familiar pull of the ascension overcame them, pressing them to the backs of their seats as if they would sink through. The milky dome of the Citadel separated to let them through the glass; the red ribbon of the rising suns greeting them. Within moments, the red faded to a haunting black as the quiet of space crept on them, swallowing them in its dark abyss.

When the roar of the engine dulled to an afterthought, Vegeta cleared his throat. Dr. Gero turned his head to look at him, his wisps of white hair playing across his cheeks.

"What did The Council inform you about this mission, old man?"

Dr. Gero's expressionless face taunted him, his eyes locked against the prince's own, his thin lips sealed into a firm line. Vegeta shook his head swiftly, prompting him to answer the question. A growl ignited in his belly, slivering upwards through his body like a snake urging its freedom.

"Only that something has appeared on Enut, and whatever it is makes them nervous," Gero coughed and turned his head back to the front, staring out of the cockpit. "Seems they would like me to take some samples and figure out what it is exactly. After you all have killed them, that is."

"Killed them?" Raditz laughed in disbelief, "just last night, the old green man seemed as if he would shit his pants if we fought them. Now _you're_ telling us that's what we're _supposed_ to do?"

"I suppose," Gero said matter-of-factly as he played with the thick white hair that adorned his upper lip, earning himself a grunt from Vegeta, "I'm not privy to fighting and battles and what have you, but if these creatures are anything like they've been described then I fathom they won't let me sample them so easily."

"So _we're_ mainly accompanying _you_ ," Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, laughing, "figures. The weakness oozes out of you. I could cup it and sell it on the streets of the Citadel as a prank."

Nappa and Raditz laughed at the cruel taunt, while Gero kept his face forward, his lips not breaking their lock. "What's wrong, old man? Has your tongue dried up?"

Finally, Gero turned to face him, his cold eyes burning the flesh of Vegeta's face. "Your tongue is a serpent within itself," he stated flatly, turning back to his position.

Vegeta's arms uncrossed, hanging limply in his lap. His breathing increased as his eyes narrowed, the air escaping from his lips coming out in short huffs. "Where did you learn such a saying?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, young man."

"Don't play coy, _fool_ ," he barked, sitting straighter in his seat, "that serpent tongue bullshit. That is not an average saying and I demand to know where you've heard it."

"Oh, _that_ old saying? It was something said between my old colleagues and me. No harm no foul; it just means that you have a deadly wit to your words."

"And what are the odds that anyone else would know _such_ a saying?" Vegeta pressed, feeling the tightness in his muscles convulsing.

"The probability is _very_ low, considering all the inhabitants of my planet are dead." He shot him a quick glance, "why do you ask?"

"That's none of your concern, irrelevant human," Vegeta slammed his back in his seat, closing his eyes in annoyance. He dare not admit that the words struck him oddly, a mockery of the one named _Bulma's_ own phrasing. It would then be known that he was still sulking over her mystery, and that was not a flaw he was ready to wear.

Gero studied his face for a few more moments, wondering what possessed the Saiyajin prince to ask such a question. Surely a statement such as his held no true weight other than a play on words, right?

It did not appear that he would get his answer, and he turned back, soaking in the silence that fell upon them.

oooOOOooo

Planet Enut was desolate; it's creamy sand taking up the majority of the planet.

They landed in the same spot The Council's army had; their spacecraft dirty with smudges of sand and isolated. The quiet of the area was deafening, the bodies of the men killed nowhere in sight.

Vegeta spit in the dirt and was glad to see its texture still soiled as he wiped his foot over it. His keen senses picked up activity not too far ahead of him, and his fellow Saiyajins looked in the same direction, clearly recognizing it too.

"What is it, men?" Dr. Gero dusted off his black pants, his long white lab coat dancing in the wild winds.

"There's something moving up ahead," Kakarot nodded, the only one that felt inclined to answer, "and it's more powerful than I thought."

"Scared, Kakarot?" Vegeta chuckled, looking back at the younger warrior, "do you need to turn around and go home?"

He scowled at Vegeta's taunting, walking next to him and straightening his posture. "Absolutely not, Vegeta. But you're lying if you say that the power level on that thing doesn't make you shiver."

Vegeta scoffed, although Kakarot's words hit him a little too close to home. From the moment he exited the craft, the thick and overwhelming aura of the creatures made his belly flip, and not in the good way.

"I wish I could have the same feelings as you all," Dr. Gero stepped past the Saiyajins, using his hand as a shield against the bright sun overhead, "sadly, I am but a human."

"Tch," Vegeta retorted disgustingly, "and don't you _ever_ forget it either." He ignored whatever look Gero tossed him and led the group through the sands, his eyesight tunneled to the intimidating power.

It didn't take them long to find it, as the bellowing rumbled the ground, bringing the Saiyajins and Gero to a standstill. Gero's eyes widened at the shaky ground, clutching his chest in fear. "You weren't lying, my boy," he whispered, "that sounds _extremely_ dangerous."

"Quiet your tongue," Vegeta interrupted, raising his hand. The vibrations of the creatures moans ricocheted against his ear drum, the sensitivity of his hearing heightened. He moved like a hound on the trail of its prey, afterimages pooling behind him. The other Saiyajins followed him, Kakarot stopping to grab on to Gero in the process. They moved fast toward the creature's direction and came upon it, its mucky exterior moving around unstably.

"What the hell?" Raditz grimaced, his mouth turning in disgust. " _That_ killed The Council's pathetic squadron?"

"It is more dangerous than it looks, Raditz," Kakarot warned, crouching low in a defensive stance, "there's no way it would show itself as being so weak."

The creature appeared as if it was made out of dirty water; blue and blacks forming together in a weird jelly fusion. It held no form, but stood tall, hovering mere inches from the sandy ground. The bellowing increased and decreased its volume, although it had no mouth (or any face for that matter), and Vegeta began to grit its teeth at the sludge _thing_.

"I will not stand back and watch this as if it could best me in battle," he elevated from their watch point, his frequency blowing sand in his comrade's faces.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Kakarot flew after him, Raditz and Nappa on his heel.

Vegeta ignored him, his fists balled tightly as he flew directly for his target. He screamed a battle cry, letting his power surge around him in a glow, a flame arrowed rocket ready to explode in theatrics. The creature wobbled in its position, appearing to turn in Vegeta's oncoming attack. Vegeta flew directly into its side, his fist winning the race as it settled on its jiggly flesh.

The impact bounced off of the creature's exterior and sent Vegeta tumbling backwards, his head hitting the sand before his bottom.

He sat up, enraged, holding his injured fist. He removed the white glove with his teeth, studying the red and swollen flesh of his wrist. He snarled as he surveyed the damage, his adrenaline kicking in as he flew into the air once more, his palm perched in front of his chest.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he roared, fangs bearing. "DO YOU KNOW WHO _I_ AM!?" Several ki blasts emerged from his hand, landing straight for the creature below. The blasts caused the sand to smoke out around the thing as Vegeta continued his barrage of attacks. He yelled out in unison, throwing his rage and energy into his tantrum.

He quickly drew his breath and huffed when he felt like he had done enough. The sand smoke began to dissipate as a satisfactory smirk played upon the corners of his lips.

" _No_ one - man or _thing_ alike - will make a fool out of Prince Vegeta."

The sand fell to the ground like a heavy weight as a low rumble began to shake the ground. Vegeta looked down as a mini quake ruptured through the beige terrain, his eyes shooting back to his opponent in shock. The bellowing grew in intensity; the thing had become infuriated at the failed attack.

"There's no fucking way," Nappa whispered in disbelief, "that was a strong attack!" He turned swiftly to Vegeta, his body sagging in the air. "Vegeta…"

"Quiet, Nappa!" Vegeta ran his hand through his thick mane as he prepared for the next attack. If his ki blasts wouldn't work, surely he had something that would.

As his mind registered on his next move, the creature surrounded him, squeezing his body tightly as it trapped him in its goo. Despite the lack of a mouth, Vegeta could _feel_ it taunting him, mocking his failed attempt at beating the thing. He struggled to catch his breath as it constricted his chest, his neck growing hot at the lack of oxygen. The power was relentless, and he knew that it wasn't even _trying_.

Nappa and Raditz began to pummel the creature as well; using their unadulterated strength to no avail. They wanted to try their ki blasts as well, but after watching Vegeta's show, they knew it was pointless.

"What the fuck?!" Raditz complained breathless, "how the hell does this thing not have any give way?"

"This son of a bitch _is_ strong," Nappa replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "I hate to say it, but it almost reminds me of Frieza."

Raditz eyes widened at the sudden realization. He had seen Frieza take on many enemies, crushing them with pure delight and ease. Raditz had always thanked his lucky stars that he had never had to go against the cruel beast, but was he so unfortunate to have to do it now?

Time was running short, the muffled grunts of Vegeta proving it. He could feel his power seeping down into nothing, the world becoming white noise around him. The quieter his surroundings got, the louder the phantom taunts became, filling his head with images of himself portrayed as foolish. He pulled as much strength as he could fathom, sending it through his body in shockwaves, but the tight hold on his frame did not give and now he was tired.

And then, Vegeta was flying towards the ground.

He opened an eye as he felt his power slowly drawing back into him, watching the creature fall to the ground. Kakarot was on its side, his mouth snarled as he pushed the thing back, red light engulfing the both of them. The shock of Kakarot being able to do what _he_ could not gave him the second wind he needed. He flew back up before his head crashed against the ground, the spikes of his hair tickling the sand. With a roar, flying in the direction of the beast.

"OUT OF THE WAY KAKAROT!" he powered up the remaining energy he could, ignoring his body's protest otherwise.

Kakarot looked at his defensively, his lip curled over his teeth. "I can beat him, Vegeta! I almost got him!"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY, THIRD CLASS!" At his tone full of authority and stubbornness, Kakarot reluctantly stepped to the side as Vegeta's palms grew purple.

"Galick Gun!" He screamed, lavender light exploding to the creature, completely obliterating it. As Vegeta checked to make sure the thing _was_ indeed destroyed, he gave in to the nagging pull of exhaustion, the ground rapidly rising to meet his feet.

Nappa caught him before he could spill on the ground, and Vegeta had no energy to pull himself away, his eyelids droopy.

"That was dangerous, Vegeta," Nappa roughly scolded, "to use the Galick gun when you had so little energy. Your father had barely taught it to you before—"

"Fuck….you….Nappa…..," Vegeta wheezed, feeling the exhaustion settling on him.

Raditz walked to the scene, standing next to his younger brother. He looked from the messy hairs of Kakarot's head to the scattered jelly of the creature on the sands. "Kakarot," he chewed over his words, trying to decide if they were savory enough to say, "what the _hell_ was that?"

Kakarot struggled to keep his breath, looking up to meet the quizzical stare of his brother. "Vegeta beat him, that's what."

"Don't sass me, you asshole!" Raditz gathered the material of Kakarot's armor, pulling him close to smell the sweat that stained his skin. " _How_ did you manage to topple that thing over so quickly? Even Vegeta couldn't do anything! The only reason that his Galick Gun worked was because _you_ weakened it. Now tell me how, damnit!"

Kakarot let his eyes wander over Raditz face, finding the answer difficult to give himself. "I don't know, Raditz," he said lowly, "I just felt the power and I acted on it. Something about seeing Vegeta like that…"

Raditz studied his face for several more moments before tossing Kakarot aside, the younger Saiyajin landing on his buttocks on the sand. Raditz towered over him, his fists clenched. "Vegeta won't be happy with you when he gathers his strength. A third class should _never_ be stron…" he stopped, not daring to finish the sentence due to the potency of his words. He glared at Kakarot again, scowling before turning away from him and heading towards Nappa and Vegeta.

Kakarot lay in the sand, raising his knee and resting his arm on it. He cursed under his breath, knowing that Vegeta would throw a tantrum when he had the time to really sit and think about what had happened. Kakarot was no idiot; he also knew the loaded weight of Raditz accusation. A third class should never be stronger than the prince, but he should also never be stronger than his older brother.

Footsteps approached him and he lifted his head to see Gero coming towards him, gathering a glass cylinder from a bag on his side.

"Glad to see you're not hurt," Kakarot said as he grew closer.

"I already told you, young man," Gero knelt and gathered some of the jelly into the cylinder with prongs, "I'm no expert at battles. I know when to shield myself from the cruelty of danger."

Kakarot nodded, admiring the way the doctor was unperturbed at the recent battle. Perhaps it was his lack of feeling out power levels or maybe it was just his nature. Either way, Kakarot found himself quite envious.

"This'll do," Gero stood, sealing the cylinder in a plastic bag and putting it away in his sack. "I suppose we should head back so I can do proper research on this monster, eh?"

"I guess so," Kakarot said, his eyes picking up on Nappa and Raditz escorting the barely conscience Vegeta back to the spacecraft.

"Well, come along then," Gero turned and headed in the same direction, whistling a tune as he went. Kakarot watched him, wondering what it must be like to not have to worry about the things _he_ had to.

He stood, wiping the sand off his spandex pants, reeling in the knowledge that it would be a _long_ flight back to Sunaru.

oooOOOooo

Everything in his body ached.

As his eyes opened, the painfully bright white bulb damn near blinding him, a crash of memories surfaced to his dismay. He thought he dreamed it, or rather _hoped_ he dreamed it, but the pulling of his muscles and the tightness in his lower back proved otherwise.

He had won, this much was true. But he had only won because of Kakarot.

A third class, one whose own _father_ was laughed at behind the curtains of the royal court's throne room, had practically dominated the weird jelly creature; one that he could _not_.

The thought alone lined his tongue with the bitter taste of rage.

He sat up, his pointed hair coming in contact with the lamp above him and groaned. The room was empty, only the quiet hum of the bulb above his head filling the room. It was suffocating, almost as if the quiet was mocking him, teasing him about his almost failure.

He was a prince.

He was _Vegeta_.

And he required the help of Kakarot.

He screamed.

The harsh tones vibrated against the back of his throat, causing his mouth to dry and voice to become hoarse. When he felt as if he let enough go, he gathered himself and tried to calm his beast. Where was he, anyways? Vegeta hadn't fallen ill since coming to Sunaru, so any familiarities of infirmaries did not come upon him.

His feet touched the cold tile of floor as he moved from the metal slate. Nearby was a cup of water, half empty and surrounded by empty powdered packets. _Medicine, perhaps_ , and he tossed it in the trash in a tantrum. He looked around the room once more, half sulking in the fact that _he_ of all people had to be here, and decided the whole predicament was beneath him. The sulking, the infirmary, being weak- all of it. He hoped Kakarot enjoyed his brief moment of strength, because he vowed it would never happen again.

Putting on his white boots (with a bandaged hand that he had recently become aware of) he left the claustrophobic room, slamming the door in his wake.

Halfway down the long, slate grey hallway stood Nappa, his back resting against a set of double doors. At the sounds of Vegeta's footsteps, he raised his head, his eyes droopy.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

Vegeta nodded at him in response, his crossing of arms demanding an update as to what had transpired in his mental absence.

"You've been out for half a day," Nappa pointed through the glass of the double doors, the ground on the other side bathing in the light of the second moon, "everyone else is back with The Council. I was told to wait for you so I could escort you there."

"For what?" Vegeta demanded, his mouth curving downwards in a scowl.

"Well, Beerus cracked a few jokes about _you_ getting beaten by that thing," he cleared his throat when Vegeta's face darkened to a threat, "but when he asked what happened, nobody wanted to speak up. Even Kakarot kept his lips closed, and the fucking doctor was too busy shitting his pants to have paid any real attention to anything."

"He had _better_ kept his mouth shut," Vegeta pushed past Nappa, swinging the double door with such force it sagged pathetically from the hinges. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to let some of his irritation spill.

"They want to hear your version of events, I guess," Nappa ran his tongue over the top of his teeth and sighed, "this is all fucking annoying if you ask me."

"Well it's a good thing no one _did_ ," Vegeta walked towards the parked hoverpods, leaving a cursing-under-his-breath Nappa behind.

As they entered The Council's chambers, he ignored the heated stares of Raditz and Kakarot, who sat at the feet of the stares. He would not grace him with acknowledgment of what had occurred; and if Kakarot brought him up he would knock the teeth from his mouth.

"Well, well, the prodigal prince has returned," Beerus cackled, moving a toothpick around his teeth, "didn't think I'd see you so soon, Vegeta."

"Tch," Vegeta made no motions to hide the blatant disrespect that was painted on his face, crossing his arms and throwing Beerus an angry stare, "the Prince of all Saiyajins will not be kept down by some jelly looking shit."

"Vegeta," Kaioshin pressed his palms against the table, choosing to not engage in his theatrics, "please tell us what happened on Enut. I wasn't expecting for you to have been in the infirmaries as long as you were, which only means that creature was stronger than I expected." Worry flashed across his face, his tiny nose crinkling up.

"What's there to say? It was there, it _tried_ to kill us, but I defeated it. That's the story in a nutshell."

"Oh?" Beerus rose an eyebrow, his comical expression darkening to something more serious, "if that's the case, why didn't your men say something sooner? Or better yet, why were _you_ so banged up? I saw you when you came off of the space craft, and I'll be damned if you looked like you were inching to death over something so minute."

Vegeta growled at his impudence, mentally striking Beerus down for daring to question his version of events. He closed his eyes and looked away before stating, "it was strong. Is that what you want to hear? It took more effort than I thought, more _energy_ than I thought and I was exhausted."

"Huh." Whis studied the prince below, his senses picking up on the fact that _something_ was missing from this story. "So it was strong, strong enough to practically kill you, but you managed to turn it around and become the victor? That's what I should presume?"

"Yes!" He practically shouted, turning his head abruptly to stare up at The Council, his eyes locked on Whis.

"My, my, such a temper," Whis moved his hand over his mouth, clicking his tongue and shaking his head, "I agree with Beerus. Why didn't your fellow Saiyajins relay that information? Especially Kakarot, I've yet to know him to be anything but a truth teller. What is it that is not being said?"

"We wanted to wait for him," Raditz said, burning his eyes on Kakarot's cheek, "it's Saiyajin honor that our prince handle our affairs; speaking in regards to something concerning him without his presence is dishonorable." His quickest rebuttal, while not _completely_ untrue, seemed to satisfy Vegeta, who relaxed his shoulders.

"And _you_ , Kakarot? Are these events said considered to be true?" Whis cocked his head as he waited for a reply.

Kakarot nodded slowly, unable to swallow the truth as it stained his mouth.

"I suppose then we will have to take it to be true, Whis," Kami coughed, "as you have stated, I have yet to know the one called Kakarot to be a liar. Let us believe them and be done with it."

"Hmph," Beerus sat back and crossed his hands behind his head, "you're just as bad as Whis; sentimental and crap."

"Dr. Gero study cells," Popo announced, looking around at the members present in the room, "We wait for results to move forward."

"I agree, Popo," Kaioshin took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, drooping his head, "he says it will take a few days to gather an analysis. I suppose in the meantime we just have to wait. Regardless of what happened on Enut, at least the creature _is_ dead. In the meantime, we can analyze the results to better prepare in case this happens again."

"Fascinating," Vegeta stated, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "can me and my men go now?"

"Not so fast, prince of all impatience," Beerus snorted at his own joke, "while you were out on vacation, Kaioshin here found something interesting regarding that woman you brought in here."

"Why does that concern _me_?" Vegeta snarled, "you and I both know that is Kakarot's problem."

"If _I_ recall, I made it _your_ problem. Do you wish to argue with me about it?"

Vegeta took a deep breath and lowered his head, cursing under his breath. He knew he did not stand a chance against Beerus, especially with The Council so close to his aid. He shook his head but remained silent.

"Good. Now Kaioshin, if you will."

"Yes," Kaioshin cleared his throat and moved to the projection screen, turning it on with the light from his hand. "I thought the woman looked familiar, so I did a bit of research with her facial scans."

"Facial scans?" Kakarot finally spoke, "when did you get a chance to scan her?"

"Well, we didn't scan her _per se_ ; you have all met Dr. Gero. He is solely responsible for the technological advancement on Sunaru, from his robo-techs to his security systems and computers. Every person who enters these chambers has their DNA analyzed as well as their facial features added into the system. It's his latest security invention, and in this case it proved to be quite handy." Chi-Chi's face came on the screen in multiple angles, all from her visit to The Council's room. "This woman is the daughter of King Gyumao, the late ruler of Planet Firmox. The entire planet was destroyed during Frieza's torment, but it seems that Princess Chi-Chi escaped. How or when we aren't sure, but never the less she is here now on Sunaru."

"A princess, really?" Kakarot grabbed the back of his head, "Bulma did say she was from royalty."

"Who?" Kaioshin's face contorted to confusion.

"Nothing, nothing," Kakarot waved his hand, "I'm sorry, please continue."

Kaioshin made a mental note of that, and continued. "Planet Firmox was one of the first planets that announced their support of this Council's cause. Hearing that they met such an unfortunate fate was unsettling, and now we are inclined to make sure that Chi-Chi is in the best hands."

"I have deposited 100,000 credits into your bank, Vegeta," Whis spoke, "and I would like you to use those credits on the princess. From her state of dress, I suppose that she is in need of much attire, so please escort her to the casual district of the Citadel. Take her to the finest of shops and let her have her fill. Make sure that she has enough food, and necessities, as well as making sure that the person who is taking care of her is well taken care of."

"What!?" Vegeta stomped his foot, baring his fangs, "that is _not_ part of my duties! I am not playing escort to some woman!"

"She isn't just _some_ woman, Vegeta," Kaioshin flashed him a ghost of a smile, "she's a princess."

"So fucking what!? I'm a _prince_!"

"A prince of a race who helped destroy this galaxy!" Beerus stood, resting his weight on his palms that anchored on the table, " _You_ should consider yourself lucky that you can even stand in my presence. I wanted you dead, _Prince_ Vegeta, you're an evil son of a bitch who probably has nothing to offer this world other than your own selfish desires! But _that_ one," he pointed to Kakarot, "apparently thinks different of you. I have _very_ low expectancies, and I'm counting down the days when we have to destroy Vegetasai for good, so don't compare yourself to _actual_ royalty!"

Vegeta's sight flashed red, his blood boiling as he barely suppressed his rage. His chest moved frantically as his breathing escalated.

"Now, now, Beerus, surely you could have said that differently," Whis sang, giving a gleeful smile, "but he _is_ right, Vegeta. It is your responsibility to make sure she is taken care of, and we _fully_ expect you to do that. Otherwise, we may have to revoke your probation and send you to the slave laborers on Vegetasai. Surely you don't want it to come to that?" At Vegeta's silence, his clapped his hands together. "Excellent! You should go get a good night's sleep, you look awful. The bank opens tomorrow at the rising of the second sun, I expect you to be up by then. I'll send a robo-tech to wake you!"

Vegeta wanted to hear no more of their babble, his palm growing hot as his ki threatened to spill out from his palm and start a revolution in the chambers. He growled and left, uncaring as to whether or not his fellow comrades followed behind him.

The only thought that seemed to soothe his irritation was the promise of sleep; being unconscious did nothing to sate his exhaustion. Besides, it appeared as if he had a _full_ day tomorrow.

oooOOOooo

 _A/N: Sorry to stop here, but it would have been too long to continue. Besides, next chapter we will get full on Vegeta/Bulma interactions (sorry about her absence in this chapter)_

 _Don't expect this to be the last you'll hear of the creature, things are only heating up._

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed or gave kudos! You guys are the best and it means a lot!_

 _If you guys get a chance, and want to read a completed Vegebul story of mine, check out "Blue Kissed Sky" under my stories. It was recently entered into a Literature Contest held by The Prince and The Heiress community group, and it came away as one of the runner ups! Super excited and I'd love to know what you guys think :D_

 _R &R please, it definitely helps give me motivation #feedthewriter :p_

 _Till next time, guys!_

 _Bitchii-usa (also, I'm thinking of changing my handle, what do you guys think? I need ideas lol)_


	4. Oddyssey Four

_**Odd|yssey Four**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and DBZ doesn't own me._

 _Ha! Just kidding, Vegeta is my life._

"This is a formal wake up greeting for one Vegeta. This is a formal wake up greeting for one Vegeta. Wake up greeting sent by Council member Whis. Wake up greeting sent by Council member Whis. This is a formal wake up greeting for on—"

"OKAY!" Vegeta threw the comforter off of his cot, snarling in the face of the robo-tech. The loud beeping was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity, but the repetition of the robo-tech's words ignited the fire in his chest.

"Good morning, Vegeta. The time now is 07:13, dawn of the second sun. To dismiss this wakeup call and confirm your rising, please scan your palm heat print in the center of this one's console." The robo-tech's smooth white middle console lowered, leaving a scanning device in its place. Vegeta mumbled a string of curses, wiped the sleep from his eye and pressed his hand flatly against the surface. The scanner was warm against his flesh as the laser moved around his palm, taking too long for his standards.

"Wakeup call dismissed. Satisfactory report sent to Council member Whis. Would you like a receipt of this transaction?"

"Fuck off!"

"Prompt not recognized, this one detects foul language. Please repeat prompt using this planet's formal language."

"No, I don't need a," he stopped, feeling another curse tattooing itself on his tongue, and smoothed his face, "I do not require a receipt."

"Receipt declined. Occupant is ready for the day. This one, 0616J, has completed obligatory duties and will now exit."

Vegeta watched the robo-tech hover out, scowling as it did. He looked over at the hologram clock by the window, the orange light of the second sun spilling through. It felt as if he had just shut his eyes, and now this blasted machine had disturbed his slumber.

The loud obnoxious snoring from his comrades infiltrated his ears and he groaned. Of _course_ they could sleep through such a racket, but he would be damned if he were to be the only one to suffer the cursed fate of this day. His feet touched the cold floor as he stretched, walking over to his shared closet to retrieve two towels and two sets of jumpsuits/armor. Making his way to the farthest cot away from his, he looked down at the sleeping tenant and huffed, feeling the irritation slither around in his belly.

"Wake up," he demanded, dropping the towel and jumpsuit/armor combo on the occupant.

"Hmmnn? What?"

"I said wake up, third class," he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "get yourself properly showered and groomed and meet me in the mess hall for a quick breakfast."

"Where are we going, Vegeta?" Kakarot sat up, removing the towel and clothing from his head as he yawned. "It's _early_."

"Well you should have thought about the time before you decided to play human protector. If I have to babysit the weakling, _you_ are coming with me. And that is an _order_." And with that he turned to leave, a head scratching Kakarot left behind.

They showered and ate, moving at a fast pace set by the prince. By the time they left the premises, the second sun was sitting high in the sky, beaming its rays down like a proud mother.

Landing in front of the bar, Vegeta barged his way inside, ignoring the courtesy greeting of Tien. He marched to the counter, Kakarot on his step, and slammed his palms against the top.

"I demand a drink, human."

"At this hour, Vegeta?" Kakarot whispered, his tone judgmental.

"I am not a _child_ like you, Kakarot," he barked, turning his face slightly over his shoulder, "and I require an elixir to start the day."

"All I have available is Kinto Un," Tien responded, taking inventory of his bar, "I'm still waiting on my good shipment to come in within the hour. Beer is the only thing that people babysit around here."

"Fine," he grit his teeth in disappointment, "I'll take one of those. And that insane looking key to the devil who lives upstairs."

Tien chuckled, grabbing a Kinto Un from the fridge and popping off the cap. "So Bulma is still on your bad side, I see? I figured you two would get along."

"Why the hell would you think something like that, fool!?" Vegeta snatched the beer from his hand, fizz staining his glove, "I would never mingle with someone of _your_ kind."

"Because she isn't _like_ my kind," Tien said, shaking his head at Vegeta's outburst, "she's a different breed of a woman if I say so. She can hold her own when it comes to her respect. I thought for sure you'd admire that."

Vegeta swallowed his beer in one gulp, wiping his hand with the back of his mouth and belching. "This is fucking garbage," he complained, "it tastes mainly of sweet dew."

"Yeah, well, the women patrons love it," Tien slid the glass shard key in Vegeta's direction, "and it _is_ sweet dew mixed with yeast. Not my best seller but beggars can't be choosers."

"Watch your tone, scum," Vegeta threatened, knocking his bottle down hard against the counter, "if I wanted, I'd take every drop of liquor in this pathetic establishment."

"Sure, sure," Tien waved his hand as he continued looking over a clip board, "I get it; you're a strong guy. You know, back on my home planet I was considered to be the strongest. I even won a competit-"

"I don't care!" Vegeta was making his way around the bar towards the back, "Let's go, Kakarot! I have no time to waste on your idiotic ass!"

Kakarot shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Tien. Maybe next time you can tell me that story, it sounded interesting."

Tien smiled, glancing up from his clipboard. "I can't believe that _you're_ a Saiyajin, Kakarot. Compared to your moody prince, you're pretty much a saint."

"Go figure," Kakarot waved at him, pacing himself faster to keep up with Vegeta.

He hoped he was in a better mood when he gathered the women upstairs.

oooOOOooo

Vegeta banged on the door with such force that Bulma cursed him from the other side.

She opened the door, eyes full of fury and a sharp tongue to match.

"Is there _any_ reason that you need to pound on my door so hard? I'm not deaf to subtle knocks, you know!"

"Hmph," Vegeta crossed his arms and scoffed, narrowing his eyes, "I put nothing past a race as weak as yours."

Bulma grit her teeth, opening the door fully and blocking the entry way. "You're impossible, lost prince. You have some nerve to show up to _my_ residence with such a rude disposition and insults to boot. Shouldn't _you_ of all people understand what it's like to have the peace of your home disrupted?"

Vegeta growled threateningly, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "What did you just say to me, devil woman?"

"You heard _exactly_ what I said," she put her hands on her hips, showing the fierceness that Tien bragged about earlier, her blue eyes alive with fire. "You should be a bit kinder, considering the predicament you're in."

"You pitiful _female_!" He raged, "How _dare_ you continue to speak to me that way?! Do you understand what I am capable of doing to you?"

"Do you understand what _I_ am capable of doing to you?"

"AS IF YOU COULD TRY, YOU BITC—"

"Vegeta," Kakarot calmly placed his palm over Vegeta's shoulders, gripping it tightly. "There's no need for that. You _did_ treat her rudely in her own home."

"FUCK OFF, KAKAROT!"

"So untamed," Bulma clicked her teeth and shook her head, "much like a wild animal. An unstable primate."

The air between them thickened, and even Kakarot dropped his hand to stare at her in bewilderment. He could practically wear the rage that covered Vegeta like a second skin, and he narrowed his eyes in a warning. "Bulma, I don't think you understand the weight of your words."

Bulma looked to them both, her eyebrow rising in confusion. Her pillowed lips parted, a question stained on her tongue.

"You are a vulgar creature," Vegeta growled, his voice menacingly low, "and it is taking my full restraint to not rip your head from your shoulders. You _dare_ call me, a Saiyajin prince, a _primate_?"

"It's just a saying," Bulma swallowed thickly, becoming aware that she had made a mistake, "one that my father used to say to me. I meant no harm, really Prince Vegeta."

"You hear that, right Vegeta?" Kakarot urged, keeping the tone of his voice calm and reassuring, "she didn't mean it. She's not a Saiyajin so she doesn't understand what that really means."

Vegeta whipped his head in Kakarot's direction, his nostrils flaring. "I am getting _really_ sick of your shit, Kakarot. A _true_ Saiyajin warrior does not make excuses against the enemies that have wronged them. You know what calling a _royal_ member of Vegetasai a fucking _PRIMATE_ means!" Vegeta looked every bit the wild animal, his eyes crazed.

"I'm not the enemy," Bulma sighed, running her hands through her long waves. She closed her eyes for a moment as she gathered to regroup her thoughts, hoping to alleviate the raging prince. "I'm _sorry_ , okay? I don't know what that word means to your race, but my intention wasn't to cause you ill will." She brought her hand out towards Vegeta as he eyed it from over his shoulder. "Forgive me?"

He looked at it for a moment longer, letting his hand look over the disapproving flesh by his standards. "Do you not remember what I told you would happen the next time you touch me?" He practically whispered. "That goes either way. If my flesh just so happens to _bump_ against yours, the only blue you will be seeing is my spandex armor as I _crush_ you to death."

"Of course," Bulma retracted her hand and took a deep breath, smoothing the front of her robe. It was truly too early to cause such a scene, but Vegeta _certainly_ knew how to push the right buttons. "Why are you even here? Chi-Chi is still asleep."

"You know The Council, right?" Kakarot stepped in front of the still irate Vegeta.

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, it turns out you were right about Chi-Chi being from royalty and all," he scratched the back of his head, still unsure as to how Bulma knew so much about _anything_ , "and they want us to take her to get supplies in the casual district. You know, clothes and basic needs and stuff. And because you're taking care of her, they want us to let you indulge a little too."

"Oh?" Bulma's eyes sparkled, her lips curving upwards into a smile, "I've always wanted to go shopping in downtown Citadel!" She cupped her hands together tightly, her head thinking of all of the wonderful purchases she could make. "How generous of The Council!"

"Does that excite you, harpy?" Vegeta had finally managed to calm himself, although his tone was still laced with ice, "considering your living quarters and your _expensive_ jewelry that you adorn, I would be sure that you have _pleasured_ yourself in Citadel shopping."

A frown drew over Bulma's face, and she pressed her lips together tightly to avoid saying anything to get his anger ignited again. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but everything I own was left to me by my father. He brought me those jewels from a trade with Otul when I was 12."

"Oh? And what was the trade? Your mother? I heard that Otul is _very_ generous when it comes to trading of women. And if your mother is anything like you, I'm sure she was sold for far more than just _jewels_."

"Vegeta!" Kakarot turned on his comrade, his mouth agape.

"No, Kakarot, let the lost prince assume what he wants." Bulma's stomach sank at his insult but her face did not betray her sentiment. She took a deep breath and readied her composure, letting her eyes blink rapidly before tears tore down her face. "I will wake Chi-Chi up," she said dryly, inviting them in and not turning around to face them, "give us about an hour to get ourselves prepared." She turned to leave them, sounds of the shower being heard moments later.

When they were alone, Kakarot stormed up to Vegeta. "Vegeta that was cruel of you to say," his chest puffed out with masculinity, for the time being forgetting _who_ exactly the superior was. "You should apologize to her; you have no idea what her family could have gone through."

"Me!? Apologize to a weak human?! I should slice your tongue out for even speaking those words!"

"Vegeta," Kakarot's tone darkened, as well as the expression on his face, "you were out of line. If The Council finds out that you've been mistreating their _special_ guests, you know what they will do."

"Unbelievable, Kakarot," Vegeta closed the gap between them, his broad chest pushing Kakarot slightly backwards, "you have absolutely _zero_ loyalty to your own, trash. Your hollow threats do not move me, you son of a bitch. Don't think I have magically forgotten what happened on Enut; you may have weakened that _thing,_ but you are fooling yourself if you think you can _ever_ beat Prince Vegeta." He let his power surge over his body, filling the air of the room with harsh static.

"I'm loyal for what's right, Vegeta," Kakarot retaliated, "and I'm not threatening you, I'm merely letting you know the consequences of your actions. You _will_ apologize to her."

"Or what!?"

Kakarot's eyes darkened. "Or I'll speak to Beerus myself. I won't allow you to be rude to Bulma any longer, or Chi-Chi for that matter. They deserve better from us, and if you can't see that then _you_ have a lot to learn."

Vegeta studied the Saiyajin man before him, getting déjà vu as he remembered an older replica of this messy haired brute standing before his father in the same ridiculous manner. He drew his lips over his teeth, his anger rising out of him like a phoenix. "You listen to me, third class. When I get Vegetasai back, when I am king, I swear to you on the royal blood of my father and all who came before him that I _will_ have your life for your insolence. It's clear what race you'd rather belong to," he nodded in the direction of the back of the apartment, "and I will have no member of _my_ race stooping to such monstrosities."

"We'll see when that time comes, Vegeta," Kakarot whispered, "I hope that by then you'll be a different man."

"Oh, I will be. I'll be the _king_ of Vegetasai, and I will declare you an enemy of our kind. And then there will be no place in this godforsaken galaxy that you could hide; no cunt or tit that you can cower behind. Mark my words, Kakarot. I will lay you next to your father's grave, _if_ you even deserve that much."

Kakarot backed down at that point, feeling the anger beginning to consume him as well. He liked Vegeta, he truly did, but he knew that _this_ man that he had grown to be was different than the young prince who led his race fruitfully, who had only joined Frieza's ranks at the urging of his tyrant father. _This_ Vegeta was turning into a replica of the king, and more than in just their mirrored looks. Kakarot vowed that he would get the prince with promise back to someone of a true stature. Back when _she_ made him promise that he would try.

But damn it all to hell if he wasn't losing his patience.

oooOOOooo

The women readied themselves and left to accompany the Saiyajins on their outing, but Bulma was different.

Vegeta noticed her sulking, her withdrawn behavior and he scowled. _This_ is why he hated humans; they relied on hurt feelings and petty emotions instead of brushing it off and moving the fuck on.

He ignored the ghost whisper in his head that called him a hypocrite.

Chi-Chi was feeling grand; latching unto Kakarot's arm as he led her down the busy streets of the Citadel. After exclaiming for nonstop minutes about how it had been so long since she had seen anything so exquisite, Kakarot finally decided to take her on a grand tour of the Citadel in its entirety.

"I only need two of your credit passes, Vegeta," he explained after Vegeta threw a tantrum, "you put 20,000 a piece on each one, right? You can use the rest on Bulma!"

"Tch," he clicked his teeth, irritated that Kakarot was acting as if nothing trivial had occurred between them. None the less he handed them over, eager to get Kakarot the hell out of his face.

"40,000 credits!?" Chi-Chi exclaimed, cupping her hand over her mouth and looking at Kakarot. "That's far too much money to spend on me!"

"Don't go worrying about anything like that," Kakarot smiled sweetly at her as he stuffed the passes into his back pockets, "it's at The Council's request that you have the finest things, you _were_ a princess after all. Besides, I want you to see the Citadel how it's really meant to be seen."

Chi-Chi lowered her head in embarrassment, her cheeks dancing with cherries. No one, with the exclusion of her father, had treated her as kindly as this one named Kakarot. It was a bit overwhelming, and yet she appreciated the safe encompassment that he possessed. She need not look up to feel the heat of his eyes burning against her temple.

"Well get the hell out of here then!" Vegeta barked, interrupting their silent moment, "the faster these women get what they want, the faster I can go back to _important_ things!"

Kakarot glared at Vegeta and shook his head. Sometimes it just seemed like there was no hope for the prince. Luckily enough, Kakarot wasn't the type to lose hope.

Vegeta watched their backs as they bustled down the busy streets of the Citadel, and he had to choke back his anger as he watched Kakarot place a hand at the small of Chi-Chi's back. Kakarot was a bitter abomination, and he waited for the day when he could finally spit him out of his mouth.

He turned to spot Bulma walking the opposite direction, her withdrawn demeanor still painted obviously on her flesh. He scowled and quickened his pace after her, reappearing in front of her face in the blink of an eye.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, wench?"

Bulma's eyes were fixed on his before she lowered them, studying the ground. She stepped past him and continued her stroll, leaving the prince behind with his mouth agape.

"Don't you walk off on me like that! Impudent female!"

Bulma stopped her stride, turning to face him with her fists clenched. She opened her mouth to say something, her lips forming over unsaid words, but she closed them almost instantaneously, throwing her head back to look at the sky.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked her over, noticing the paleness of her neck, so fragile and delicate, and his mind instantly wondered over what it would be like to break it.

"You don't need to accompany me," she said finally, her head coming down to meet his gaze, "I can handle purchasing my own needs."

"As if I'd trust my credit passes over to _you_ ," Vegeta scoffed, "I don't want to be in your presence either, so stop dawdling on your emotions, _human,_ and let's get this over with."

"Don't you get tired of being like that!?" she snapped, her lips quivering, "It's amazing how you continue to be this self-absorbed asshole as if you know no better!"

"Who the fuck are you to assume what I do and do not know?!" He walked towards her, his breath growing hot with every inch of their gap lessening, "I have had about enough of your riddles and puzzles, woman!"

"If you allowed yourself to see instead of _choosing_ to be blind, nothing I say would riddle you! It may even help you!"

"Help? _Help!?_ " Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, becoming aware that he was now close enough to touch her. "You think that someone like _me_ requires the help of someone like _you_? That will be the day!"

"You say that now, but you never know what could change, _lost prince_. When everything crumbles at your feet, it will be your wickedness that produced the flame!"

"Shut up!"

" _You_ shut up!"

Vegeta snarled, although somewhere inside of him (he would not admit to the following truth) he was relieved (was that even the right adjective?) to see her fire back in her eyes. At least this way, she was entertaining.

"Just give me the stupid passes and I'll get what I need," she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, lips pursed, "I don't need you following me around like a broody child."

"Says the woman who has been moody since we've arrived. And no deal. If I leave it to you, you'll leave my account dry." He ran his eyes over her attire today, a navy blue dress that flowed behind her feet, the front rising to just above her knee. Her heavy breasts struggled to stay in place of the off the shoulder neckline and he tried not to gaze at their womanly appeal, reminding himself of her race. "You'll need all of the money you can get anyways, woman, for it appears you can't whore your way out of any bills today."

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" She screeched, raising a hand to smack him. He caught it, looking at it as if it humored him, before clutching her wrist tightly.

"One little snap," he moved her joints around between his thumb and forefinger, earning a hiss of pain from Bulma, "and I can make it so that you will never use this wrist again. Did I not tell you that you should never touch me?"

"You wouldn't," she whispered, attempting to stifle her bout of pain, "I know The Council would not allow you to do such a thing. Otherwise, why would you even be here?"

He eyed her dangerously, taking offense to her statement of truth. "I am not their puppet, you bitch, and I will not do what they say if I am violated. You are walking a thin line of my patience and I don't think you understand the repercussions of what happens when I _snap._ " He dropped her hand roughly, leaving her to cradle her now bruising wrist.

Her blue eyes grew to an intense fire, a devil's dance burning in her sockets as she pressed her lips together tightly. He mocked her, in the form of a cruel smirk as he crossed his arms, meeting her gaze head on. "What?" he taunted, "Have you nothing to say?"

"You sadistic bastard," she snarled, "you have the nerve to call yourself a prince of anything and you can't even contain yourself. One day you _will_ need me, like it or not, and you will grovel before my feet."

"I will see your head before I _ever_ need you. I believe I made that perfectly clear."

"You're impossible."

"And you are grating my nerves."

"If you only knew…" she drawled off, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Her eyes tingled with water at her frustration, but her pride dared not let them fall. The impossible, lost prince; how could she ever help him?

He walked past her this time, aimlessly heading down the street. When she didn't follow, he stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Are you going to stand there like a street gutter rat, or are you coming along? Either way, I no longer care."

She cursed his name under her breath, but resumed her pacing in his direction. If it wasn't for Chi-Chi's excitement about being in the Citadel (and being with Kakarot, for that matter, but personal discussions are best left at the pillow), she would have called the entire outing off. Bulma knew that eventually Vegeta would be needed, and she knew that the only chance of him being useful in that necessity was a clear mind and a new outlook in his endeavors.

She knew that _somehow_ she played a role in that, and it was the only reason why she allowed him to talk to her in such a manner.

But damn it all to hell if she wasn't losing her patience.

oooOOOooo

Two hours passed since the excursion had transpired, with neither Bulma nor Vegeta making any attempts at conversation.

She wanted to scream at him to hand over the credit passes already, but he held on to them tightly as if they would diminish to ash if he were to release them.

She hadn't settled on much; a few articles of clothing here, cookware there (Chi-Chi, to Bulma's glee, loved to cook) and now she was simply waiting for Kakarot and her newly found roommate to meet up with them again.

Vegeta looked more angry than bored, the lines in his mouth turned downwards into an icy glare, his arms locked tightly in their position across his chest. Bulma thought for a fraction of a second that he could be handsome, but the dark evil that was his face made it seem like a far-fetched notion. Her thoughts engulfed her, ravishing her mind about the _how's_ and _why's_ of Vegeta's necessity. Surely, Kakarot was sufficient for the end goal, right?

The idea was impossible, for she knew what she knew.

She became lost in her thoughts, her eyes locked tightly on the ground as her feet did a dance of their own. The sleet pavement turned to cobble, but the new scenery only became an afterthought in her mind.

"Misssss~…"

The voice drew her out of her thinking, and she looked around for the source. Various shops and stands sat around her, but none of them appeared to be the key she was looking for.

"I'm over heeere~…" the voice sang, becoming more alive in its whimsy. She looked ahead and across the cobble road, seeing a shopkeeper outside of a small hut. It was reptilian; yellow and orange scales adorning its body, its beady black eyes narrowed solely on her. She pointed to her chest for confirmation and he nodded his head, smiling and darting a tongue out of his mouth. Interested, she proceeded onwards, only now becoming aware that Vegeta wasn't in her presence anymore.

"Sssuch lovely beauty," the reptilian male stated as she drew closer, slurring over his own words in admiration, "where doesss ssssuch a magnificent creature asss yourssself come from?" He produced a long finger, a black pointed nail at the tip, and played with a tendril of hair that sat at the side of her cheek, casually brushing against her skin.

She wanted to recoil in disgust, but didn't want to appear rude, so she lightly laughed. "It matters not where I come from, only that I am here now."

"I ssseee~…" he smiled at her and ran his split tongue over his top lip, a small purr vibrating from his scales, "you ssshould sssee the goodsss of my ssshop," he pointed at the hut, "I carry many thingsss from different planetsss of Klaywim. I'm a collector, you sssee, and I'm sssure you would appreciate the fine thingsss I have to offer."

"Such as…?" Something tickled her mind, wondering if he had items that would mean something to _her_ , artifacts from a distant time that she could no longer touch.

"Come inssside, my dear~," he drew back the thick curtain, the inside of the hut much larger than she would have ever thought. Different items graced the walls: clothes, jewelry, weaponry as well. Her eyes gleamed as she took stock of the various emblems and shiny jewels, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers over it.

"How did you manage to collect all of these things? I'm sure these are rare artifacts that are not available to the general public," she all but whispered, feeling very much in awe.

"It'sss in my nature," he slithered behind her, touching her shoulders, "my people are known huntersss, and before the Sssaiyajinsss dessstroyed our planet, we were rich with treasssuresss."

"You don't say," Bulma stated, trying best to drop her shoulders from underneath its slimy embrace. She glanced around again, hoping that something specific would catch her eye. "Is it possible that you have any artifacts from the lost tech planet?"

"Lossst tech planet~?" The reptilian creature held his chin under his pointed finger, finally releasing Bulma to her satisfaction. "Aaaah, you mean _that_ one. Sssorry, my dear. That planet was wiped dry of itsss goodsss. A pity, I could have made plenty of money from it."

She felt her stomach drop in disappointment, her lips forming in the shape of a circle. "Who wiped it out? The planet, I mean."

"Who knowsss?" The reptilian male walked around her, his black dots for eyes roaming up her curvaceous frame, lingering too long on her breasts. She fidgeted as if she was nude, mentally cursing Vegeta for making her feel even more insecure about her attire. "The lossst tech planet wasss heard to have been one of the richest planetsss becaussse of itsss technology and ssscientistsss. I envy the lucky bastardsss who managed to sswipe it all. You know much about it?"

"Some things here and there," she replied, feeling uncomfortable, "mainly rumors, I'm afraid. I would have liked to have seen some of the artifacts from the planet."

"What about the robo-techsss? Have they not originated from there?"

"Yes, how could I forget?" Her mouth twitched in displeasure and she cleared her throat to mask it, "Like I said, I've only heard rumors so sometimes I get things mixed up."

"Aaaah~," he leaned on the cashier's counter, resting his chin on his elbow. His eyes narrowed in pleasured slints as he studied her face, her alabaster skin and pink pouty lips. "I sssupossse one can't have brainsss and beauty," he licked his lips again, imagining what it would be like to have the blue haired siren underneath his weight.

"Yes," she responded drily, "I guess not."

"Don't be ssso down, my dear~, you don't need any intelligence with that beautiful face of yoursss. And that color," he brought his thumb and forefinger to his lips and kissed it, dramatically swiping it away from his face, "isss completely magnificent. Asss a matter of fact, I have something that would sssuit you."

oooOOOoo

Vegeta was _pissed_.

The stupid woman had gone and disappeared on him, and after convincing himself that he _really_ didn't care, he grew frustrated at the lie. No, what had indeed bothered him was that she had managed to do what he could not: get away from this entire excursion.

He had turned around for a brief second and she was gone. He slew a string of curses from his mouth as he pushed past the heavy crowds of people, trying hard to locate her ki. He hadn't been around her long enough to get familiar with her personal brand, and now he was upset with himself for having neglected that factor.

He considered leaving her to wherever she was. Who gave a shit anyways? If she chose to do her own shopping (minus the luxury of his credit passes) then to hell with her.

But that damned _Whis_. He would know that he had treated her poorly and it would most certainly be used against him. He wouldn't be surprised if they were being watched right at this very second. He ran his fingers through his flamed hair and sighed.

Being on the opposing side was really starting to wear thin.

He continued his journey down the metropolitan district, several shop owners calling to him to try out their goods. He ignored them, fighting back the urge to blow them away at their persistence. Faintly he could feel the familiar twinge of _something_ , but locating it as a completely different story. A lone robo-tech hovered under a 'HELP' tent, and he slammed his palms on the counter when he reached it.

"Good afternoon, sir, this one is 0813A speaking and ready to help you with your Citadel needs. I can be used for directions, credit pass balances, general shopping info, store locations—"

"I don't need any of that!" He barked, wiping his face to stop his forthcoming curses. "I need to know if you scanned a woman through here."

"This one can tell you if a person was scanned in this area, only if you can provide accurate details of the person."

"She's a little bit taller than me," he said in a disapproving tone, " _not_ by much, with blue hair piled on the top of her head. Surely that should be enough to find."

"Checking…" the robo-tech 's console flashed in a variety of colors as it researched, a green singular light emitting from its 'belly' upon completion. "Your description matches 558 persons in this area for the day."

"Impossible! She is the only human with blue colored hair!" Vegeta took a deep breath, taking into consideration of other races with multi colored skin and hair. "Would a more _thorough_ description suffice?"

"Ready to narrow down by accurate description."

"Of fucking course." He drew a breath and chose his words carefully in his mind before spilling them. "She is of the _human_ race. She is wearing a dark blue dress with the straps like this," he gestured around the low part of his shoulders for indication, "and the bottom is long in the back and short in the front."

"Is the person skinny or fat?"

"Neither, she is," he stopped, feeling himself about to pay her a compliment. That certainly wouldn't do. "She has a womanly figure. If that's not enough for you then I will find her on my own."

"Checking…." The robo-tech did its search again. "One person matches the description you provided, and it appears that the female described was seen in this area approximately forty minutes ago, heading west towards the cathiid district."

"Fine," he grumbled, wondering _how_ she managed to make it that far. "That's all the service I require."

"This one, 0813A is glad to be of service. Enjoy your time in the casual district."

Vegeta practically flew towards the location the robo-tech sent him, Bulma's ki growing stronger as he turned several corners, the scenery dramatically changing.

The sleek designs of the buildings were replaced by smaller ones, various huts and stands scattered throughout. The vibe of the cathiid district was more artsy and less industrial, and Vegeta scoffed at the lazed atmosphere. "Figures someone like _her_ would wander here," he growled, his body moving closer to the ki that now swarmed him.

It led him to a hut with no signs, a different array of smells intruding his strong Saiyajin senses. Something about it was familiar, _too_ familiar, and it made his stomach turn.

He pushed past the curtain of the hut and discovered why.

Bulma stood in front of a long mirror, admiring herself in her new outfit. It was a royal blue dress, the collar high around her neck and a neckline plunging to her belly. The sleeves ran down her arms, taking on the appearance of rivers, wrapping around her wrists. A solid gold chain coiled snuggly around her midsection, the bottom of the dress coming to her ankles and forming to her thick legs. Various accents of blood red were about at the shoulders, collar tip and hemline, and the combination of colors magnificently accentuated her pasty skin and teal hair. A groan escaped his throat as he watched her, something unsettling brewing within.

She turned then, her eyes widening. "Oh, so you've come lost prince? What do you think?" She twirled around for him, a dazzling smile stealing her face. "It's pretty pricy, but my new friend here Jun _insists_ on it. He says it came from a _queen_!"

Vegeta couldn't open his mouth to say anything. _This_ dress, how…where…

"Take it off." He demanded.

Her eyes pouted in confusion. "Why the hell should I? It looks amazing on me! Even Jun says so."

"I said take. it. off."

"Now you're just being an asshole," she waved him off, turning back to Jun. "I'll take it," she wrapped a hand around his, " _this_ guy will pay for it. He's the one I told you about."

"Aaaah, yesss, the one with the foul attitude. I've heard a lot about you-"

Jun was cut off by a ki blast blasted toward his head, barely missing it as he ducked. Instead, the ball obliterated the wall behind him, destroying all of its contents. Jun turned around in horror.

"What the hell, Vegeta!?" Bulma had too crouched down, smoothing the front of the figure hugging dress. "What was that for!?"

Vegeta's face contorted into something darker, more twisted. He scowled as he moved towards Jun, wrapping his hand around the collar of the reptilian male's shirt when he reached him.

"I will ask you only once, so you had better answer correctly," the tone he gave off made Bulma shiver, for she had never heard it so laced with malevolence.

"O-okay," Jun shook under Vegeta's grasp, the fear washing over him as he looked into the onyx eyes of his oppressor. "But I don't know what I did!"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared, baring his fangs as he pointed to Bulma. "Where did you get that dress?"

"I-I dunno," Jun trembled, "it wasss given to me to sssell by my late father. He had it for yearsss."

"That's not an answer! _How_ did you manage to get it? You or your fucking father!?"

"Vegeta…" Bulma was growing frantic, unsure of what caused Vegeta to become so irate. He turned to look at her, his eyes crazed and unsettled and she swallowed hard.

"I-I really don't know! It never sssold becaussse my father sssaid to w-wait for the right woman to wear it." He pointed a shaky finger in Bulma's direction. "It seemed like it would be perfect for her!"

"You idiotic _bastard,_ " he seethed, saliva pooling around the corners of his mouth, "you _dare_ sell such a dress and you don't even know its _origins_?"

Jun shook his head, his eyes darting between Vegeta and Bulma's faces.

"Let him go, Vegeta," Bulma managed to find her voice, clearing her throat to get a better grasp on it. "He says he doesn't know anything so just let him go."

Vegeta stared in the eyes of Jun for a moment, his anger still swallowing him like a greedy lion, but let him go. He looked to Bulma, his eyes locking with hers.

"Do you _know_ the history of that dress?"

She shook her head, suddenly feeling overwhelmed as she backed up to the wall. He followed her in slow struts, his eyes never breaking hold with hers.

"That dress belonged to the Saiyajin queen of Vegetasai," he continued his slow pacing towards her, his breath uneven, "my _mother_."

Bulma gasped as she felt her rear knock something off of a shelf, finally reaching the end of her journey. "I didn't know, Vegeta."

"How convenient," he lessened the gap between them, their height difference mattering not as he pushed his strength against her, his hands locking her shoulders tightly to the wall. He stood at her eye level and could see her growing fear radiating in her oceans. "You riddle around like you know _everything_ and yet you know nothing about this." His voice grew quieter as he studied her.

Bulma felt uncomfortable. One being the threat that rolled off of Vegeta's flesh and unto her own. Two being the determined way he looked at her, as if memories were creeping into his brain, brought on by the dress.

"You are not fit to wear such a gown, _whore,_ " he ran his fingers of one of his arms up her slender neck, a gasp escaping Bulma's lips at the unsuspecting butterfly touches.

"I'll take it off, Vegeta," she whispered, trying to push him away to no avail, "just _please_ let me go."

"Tch, tch tch, would you _look_ at that, our flesh touches. If we were back on Vegetesai, I could _break_ you," he wrapped a finger around the base of her neck lightly, moving his nose to her skin, "I can smell your fear. It's the smell I've come to love, right before I take a life."

"You won't—"

" _Stop_ telling me what I will and won't do," he said darkly against her neck, smirking as he felt her shiver. He was angry when he approached her, but something about seeing her in this dress was enticing him and that made him _angrier_. "You're insolent, you talk to me like a commoner and you have no respect. What do I care if The Council sends me back home, hmm? Would it not be better to know that I was able to deal with my enemies as they stood?"

"I'm not your enemy, I told you that," her words pleaded, "you don't realize it yet, but you will need me just as much as _we_ need you."

" _Shut up_ ," he snarled, now wrapping his fists tightly around her throat. She winced and gagged as he pressed down tighter, clawing her delicate fingers against his muscular arm. "I will _never_ need you wench, so you will stop threatening me with these fortunes. What _are_ you, besides a witch?"

She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. Her lips pouted as she tried to gasp for air and Vegeta watched them with a smirk.

"For a human, I will admit that you are easy on the eyes, but I suppose you make yourself to look like a whore, isn't that ri-"

Vegeta was cut off by an overwhelming blow to his side, crippling him. He had never felt such pain before and he gasped and coughed as he fell to his knees. He looked over to see Bulma gasping for air, being consoled by another woman. She looked at him evilly, her icy blue eyes staring at him coldly. He had seen that gaze somewhere before.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked in a low tone, her eyes sliding back down to Bulma.

Bulma coughed and nodded, finally looking up at her rescuer. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

The woman smiled before standing up and walking towards Vegeta, a white spandex suit forming around her body. "Get up," she demanded, her tone just as icy as her irises.

"Fuck…you," Vegeta wheezed out.

"I said," the woman reached down and roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing him forcefully to his feet, "get up!"

Vegeta was taken aback by her strength, and even more so at the overwhelming pain when she hit him squarely in the stomach, causing him to double over and groan. The woman smirked, tucking a blonde piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You dare try to kill my friend?"

"I wasn't," Vegeta hacked, "I was fucking with her."

"Oh?" The woman's palm raised, silver light emitting from her palms, "well I don't think she _liked_ the way you were fucking with her." She held it out to Vegeta's bewilderment, half amazed at her strength and usage of ki and the other half very much pissed off.

"Juu!" Bulma stood, clutching the angry red lines that decorated her neck, "Don't hurt him!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bulma?" The woman named Juu turned to glare at the blue haired bag of mysteries, "you could have _died_."

Bulma shook her head, coughing. "But I _didn't_. And you can't, Juuhachi, he's the _one_."

Juu's eyes rose horror, her eyebrow raising in disappointment. " _He's_ the one!? _This_ bastard?!"

Bulma nodded. "He's Prince Vegeta of Vegetasai."

Juu turned to look at the wheezing prince on the ground, his eyes glaring at her with animosity. "Well no shit." She lowered her hand and clicked her teeth. "Today is your lucky day, you son of a bitch."

Vegeta groaned as he stood to his feet, his arm still holding on to his stomach. "WOMAN!" he shouted with as much strength as he could, "What the hell is all of this abou-"

Vegeta had no time to answer, for the loud sirens of the Citadel robocops surrounded the hut, Jun laughing from behind his counter.

"You think you can dessstroy my ssshop and I wouldn't call the copsss." He laughed as he coughed, wiping the side of his mouth with his hand. "You can all rot in the cellsss for causssing sssuch a ruckusss."

"What did _I_ do?!" Bulma yelled.

"You brought them here," Jun shugged, clutching his chest, "and now I have to rebuild." He sighed and shook his head.

The robocops swarmed inside the building, holding their _very_ -much-stronger-than-Saiyajin-ki blaster guns at the trio. Vegeta recognized the official armor bands around the robocops, the letters CO. branded directly in the middle.

Which meant that these cops not _only_ came from the Citadel.

They also belonged to The Council.

 _Shit._

oooOOOooo

 _A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! (BTW: in case you haven't figured it out, Juu is Android 18)_

 _I promise you Vegeta won't be an evil dick forever, but I know you all understand he has to be for now. (He's our favorite little tsundere, isn't he?)_

 _Thank you all so much for the reviews, likes, favorites, kudos and all that jazz. Please continue to leave me reviews, I beg you! I hit a bit of a snag trying to get this chapter together, and reviews always help the process. As much as I want to write a good story for my enjoyment, I also want to give you guys a good story to read._

 _Thanks again friends!_

 _Till next time,_

 _Bitchii-Usa_

 _***Also thank you times a million for the reviews and all the fun jazz on my other Vegebul story, Blue Kissed Sky. You guys make me so happy you have no idea (or all the idea?). Feel free to follow me on google+ or Tumblr to talk with me! (same username). I love conversing with other members of the DBZ, Vegeta, Vegebul fandom! (or Hunter x Hunter if any of you guys watch that too 3)_


End file.
